The search for Willowclan
by MallowBloom
Summary: Swamppaw, Skypaw, Mistblossom and Nightsky are just regular clan cats...Or so they thought, then a mysterious prophecy appears and hunts them. Will they go through with it, or meet destruction? Read on and find out. (COMPLETED)
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Marshclan

Leader: Lizardstar- a dark gray tabby tom with pale black stripes and green eyes

Deputy: Frogleap- jet black tom with white muzzle. Apprentice, Flintpaw

Medicine cat: Fuzzypetal- Pinkish-gray she-cat with turquiose eyes.

Warriors: (in order of seniority)

Petalbloom- black she-cat with gray tail. Apprentice, Swamppaw.

Whistlewind- gray tom with orange eyes (Swamppaw`s father)

Flowerfern- ginger she-cat with brown eyes (Swamppaw`s mother) Apprentice, Stormpaw

Hazelberry- cream- colored she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice, Lightpaw

Ivycloud- small tortoishell she-cat with hazel eyes Apprentice, Eclipsepaw

Sandheart- dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Flintpaw- gray she-cat (Swamppaw`s sister)

Swamppaw- gray tom with black paws

Lightpaw- gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Eclipsepaw- dark black she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Queens:

Lilysplash- black she-cat with a gray paw (mother to Gingerkit, ginger tom with gray eyes, and Ravenkit, pure black tom with amber eyes)

Goldensun- magnificent golden she-cat with auqa eyes (mother to Sunkit, a copy of her mother, and Mistkit, a gray she-kit)

Elders:

Mouseshadow- brown-and-black tabby tom with white fur on his muzzle

Snowdrop- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and dot of black fur on her back leg.

Lakeclan

Leader: Streamstar- Silver she-cat with auqa eyes

Deputy: Creekwillow- gray tom with black paw

Medicine cat: Starstream- gray-and-white she-cat with bright amber eyes Apprentice, Rivershine

Warriors:

Reedflight- dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Larkpaw

Shimmersplash- shimmering silver she-cat with shinning golden eyes apprentice, Dewpaw

Mallowbloom- gray and slitly pink she-cat with blue eyes

Mistygrass- gray she-cat with light blue eyes apprentice, Cinderpaw

Jaymint- gray-and-white tom with ivy green eyes

Mistblossum- silver-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

Rainleaf- speckled gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Rivershine- gray she-cat with shinning blue eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Larkpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes (Rivershine`s brother)

Dewpaw- misty gray tom with blue eyes

Cinderpaw- ginger tom with blue eyes (Dewpaw`s brother)

Queens:

Jasminegem- gray-and- silver she-cat. expecting Reedflight`s kits

Merigoldmist-totoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Featherkit, a gray she-kit with blue eyes, and Mosskit, a gray- and- white tom with yellow eyes)

Elders:

Silversnow-old silver she-cat with gray hair dotting her muzzle

Minnowtail- gray tom with blue eyes

Shadeclan

Leader: Tawnystar- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Owlfeather- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Violetleaf- gray she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes apprentice, Nightsky

warriors:

Bluebird- blue furred she-cat with light blue eyes

Shrewstorm- dark brown tom with orange eyes

Liondew- golden tabby tom with gray eyes

Turtlefur- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Dawnpetal- black she-cat with hazel eyes apprentice, Amberpaw

Tallcloud- white she-cat with a long tail

Brightfall- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Nightsky- black tom with amber eyes, apprentice to the medicine cat

Amberpaw- white she-cat with black muzzle (Nightsky`s sister)

Queens:

Emberwhale- gray she-cat with green eyes

expecting Turtlefur`s kits

Elders:

Moonstorm- elderly pale gray tom with green eyes

Hillclan

Leader: Hawkstar- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Rabbitbreeze- white tabby with long legs and hazel eyes

Medicine cat: Kestralmist- gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Rosepool- cream- colored she-cat with blue eyes apprentice, Skypaw

Crowrowan- black tom with hazel eyes

apprentice, Toadpaw

Rowenmint- light brown tom with light blue eyes apprentice, Mintpaw

Webfoot- light gray tom with green eyes apprentice, Ebonypaw

Mallowmarsh- brown tom with white chest and dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Skypaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Toadpaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Mintpaw- brown tom with pale gray stipes with pale green eyes

Ebonypaw- black she-cat with gray eyes

Queens:

Frostflower- pure white she-cat ( mother to Finchkit, a black she-kit, and Flowerkit, a white she-kit with ginger patchs)

Hollycloud- black she-cat with white paws and green eyes (Windkit, a gray-and-white tom with auqa eyes, and Palekit, a very pale, almost ghostly, white she-kit with amber eyes)

Elders:

Petalshine- cream- colored she-cat with orange eyes

Whiskerfur- light brown tabby tom

**Here are the allegiances, I hope to have a chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, far, far away from the lake clans there were four different clans: Marshclan, Hillclan, Lakeclan and Shadeclan. Marshclan`s territory lay in the Marsh's, Hillclan took control of the Hills, well, better known as the moor, Lakeclan settled by a small lake and Shadeclan took the shelter of the forest. In the center of their territory`s lay a meadow that took so long to get to that the four clans came the night before the full moon and stayed until the morning after the gathering. Many seasons went by, Shadestar died, followed by Hillstar, Marshstar and Lakestar, and then the leaders after them died and so on, but clan life continued.

Our story picks up a moon after young Swamppaw becomes an apprentice with his sister Flintpaw. Come, with me as we journey to the west, where Marshclan`s camp lay at the edge of a marsh...

"Swamppaw! Wake up!" Swamppaw woke up to hear someone whispering in his ear, then the pain came after a jab in his stomach. "Get up now!" His sister growled once more. Swamppaw opened his eyes. Flintpaw was leaning over him, as he opened his eyes she let out a sigh of relive. "Thank Starclan!" She meowed, "I thought Petalbloom herself would have to wake you up!" Swamppaw whinced at his mentor`s name, Petalbloom was most senior warrior and Swamppaw knew she hated him. Padding out of the den he saw his mother, Flowerfern, and his father, Whistlewind, groming each other before morning patrols. Flintpaw came up behind him, grooming herself, a short time later the deputy, Frogleap, Flintpaw`s "perfect" mentor, came up to them. "Flintpaw, we`re going on a hunting patrol with Flowerfern and Sandheart," he told her. "Great!" Flintpaw`s tail shot up, "When are we going?" She asked. "Right now, do you want something to eat before we leave?" Flintpaw nodded and went to eat a sparrow.

After Flintpaw`s patrol left Petalbloom padded up to Swamppaw. "Let`s go and practice your stalking again," she meowed. _Great!_ Swamppaw thought, _just great, Flintpaw gets to impress our mother and I have to practice stalking...again._ However, just as they were about to leave Hazelberry and her apprentice Lightpaw, padded up to them with Whistlewind. "We`re going to patrol the border with Lakeclan, do you two want to come?" Petalbloom considered this for a moment. "Ivycloud and Eclipsepaw went to practice battle moves, so if you don`t come we have to wait for someone to get back." Petalbloom pondered this a moment more before nodding, but as they headed towards the tunnel Petalbloom held Swamppaw back for a moment. "Remember, patroling is still new to you, so don`t embarrass me." Swamppaw nodded. "Good, come on." As she disappeared thru the tunnel Swamppaw stayed behind for a minute, _maybe if you took me on more patrols like Frogleap does with Flintpaw, I would have more experience._

Padding at the rear Swamppaw kept his scents alert for any intruders, coming to a halt Hazelberry gathered her patrol around her. "Me and Lightpaw are going to renew the scent markers over by the stump, Whistlewind, you go over by the rocks over there and Petalbloom you and Swamppaw can go by that pine tree." Padding over to the pine tree Swamppaw started scenting the air, walking around, he soon picked up Lakeclan scent just as four Lakeclan warriors padded out of the ferns. "Intruders!" Swamppaw yowled. The Lakeclan warriors looked puzzled, _your on our territory_, he thought, _what`s so puzzling about that?_ Looking behind him, Swamppaw noticed that the rest of his patrol was sitting a few frog-leaps away. " What are you doing?" he asked, "they are on our territory, attack!" No cat moved, not even Lightpaw. Swamppaw stared hopelessly behind him. Finally Hazelberry spoke up, "They`re not on our territory Swamppaw, your on their territory." Swamppaw looked at his mentor to defend him, but Petalbloom was just staring at him with a look of mixed horror and embarrassment. _Great, I`ll never hear the end of this._ Scenting the air he realized to his horror that he had, in fact, stepped over the Lakeclan border. Scenting his way back to his side of the border he muttered a brief "sorry" to the Lakeclan warriors. When he was back on his own territory Hazelberry spoke to the Lakeclan warriors, "I`m so sorry, it was an honest mistake, you know how apprentices can be." The Lakeclan warriors nodded and stalked away.

The patrol walked back to camp in silence and the whispers of wind in the trees seemed to be mocking Swamppaw and his mistake. Swamppaw turned to Whistlewind only to find that his father wasn`t looking at him. _Why did Whistlewind have to come?_ Swamppaw asked the starry ranks of Skyclan, their warrior ancestors, _Why am I such a terrible apprentice? _Returning back to the camp, Hazelberry went off to report to Lizardstar while the others went to eat and go to their dens. Swamppaw turned to his mentor, waiting for his lecture. Petalbloom`s eyes were lit with fury, "You stupid, stupid apprentice!" she growled, " You are the worst apprentice in the history of apprentices! You are an embarrassment and don`t think you`ll be going on a border patrol for a moon! Now go to your den, I sentence you to no eating for the rest of the day!" she snarled as she padded to the warriors den.

By nightfall the whole clan had heard of Swamppaw`s terrible mistake, the warriors, queens and elders talked behind his back, the leader and medicine cat just flashed him a look of pity without saying anything and the apprentices just ignored him, even his sister! The only clan members that treated him the same were the kits, that was, until the queens took them away. That night as Swamppaw tried to fall asleep his stomach growled every time. Finally his eyes dropped and he fell asleep...that is until his belly growled again. As Swamppaw opened his eyes he realized he was no longer in the apprentices den, instead, he was in the meadow where the clans met. Standing in front of him was Marshstar. "W-what`s happening?" Swamppaw asked. "You are dreaming young Swamppaw," Marshstar told him, "Now listen carefully:a great darkness is coming, you and three other cats must meet here in 2 days time to get your mission or the world you love will come to an end."

"What?" Swamppaw exclaimed,_why was Marshstar telling him this?_ "Just please trust me, a terrible fate awaits if you don`t." With that mist swirled around Marshstar and he disappeared. Teriffied Swamppaw woke up in the apprentices den, dawn hadn`t yet come and the other apprentices were still asleep. Lying in his den, Swamppaw pondered what Marshstar had just told him, he knew that he might not survive,_it`s not like anyone would miss me_, he thought bitterly. By dawn he had made his decision, _I must save my clan, even if they don`t care about me and I could use a little break from my clan, if I die, it`ll be a noble death: I`m going._

**Well, that`s the end of the first chapter. Glad I finished it, anyway I`ll try to have the second chapter up soon, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Now let us travel to the Lakeclan camp to the south, that sits on the edge of a lake, thus the name, Lakeclan. Where a young warrior, Mistblossum is starting her first day as a warrior.

Mistblossum rose out of her nest and streched, then started grooming herself. _I can`t sleep in late on my first day!_ Beside her Jaymint, her brother, started to stir. Her warrior ceremony had been the happiest day of her life and the look on her mother, Shimmersplash`s face and her father, the deputy, Creekwillow`s face, had been full of pride. It would have been happier, had it not been for the message given to her by Lakestar, about how in two days time she had to go to the meadow and get a mission with three other cats, or face destruction.

Mistblossum wasn`t sure what she was going to do, she loved Lakeclan but if she stayed it would be destroyed, but if she went she would leave the place she loved and possibly never come back. Plus who were the other three? And how could she leave her brother? They had a special connection ever since they were born, how could she leave without telling him where or why? And if she told him would he insist on going or try to get her to stay? Her mind was whirling with questions, but she pushed them out of her mind. _This is your day,_ she reminded herself, _don`t let anything bring you down. _

Finishing her grooming, she padded over to her father. "Mallowbloom, Rainleaf, Mistygrass and Cinderpaw, go patrol the border with Marshclan, Streamstar will lead, we can`t forget about the...incedent." The cats he named nodded and padded out of camp. Mistblossum remembered the incedent that had happened yesterday, she had been on that patrol. A fish-brained apprentice had crossed over the border by "accident" and then accused them of trespassing on _his_ territory. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath. "- and Mistblossum," her father finished. Mistblossom jolted out of her memories at the sound of her name. "Er, can you repeat that?" She asked, feeling hot all over. Creekwillow gave her a curios look but repeated himself, " I said, Jaymint, Reedflight, Larkpaw and Mistblossum, you will go on a hunting patrol." Mistblossum nodded and padded behind Reedflight, but she still couldn`t push the feeling that this may be one of her last patrols, ever.

The felling was still with her as she pushed her way through the reeds, finally, Reedflight stopped in front of the of the river that flowed into the lake where the logbirdge ( a log that goes across the river serving as a birdge) was. "Ok, Jaymint, Mistblossum, you two fish on the left side of the logbirdge, me and Larkpaw will go on the right side." Mistblossum followed her brother as they took position`s by the river. Jaymint sat down and within mere moments caught a trout. Mistblossum just stood, staring into the depths of the water, "are you ok?" A voice asked her. She was so deep in thought that it startled her and she fell into the river.

"Mistblossum! Mistblossum, are you ok?" The voice was of her mother. "Shhh, she`s probably still sleeping, she had a rough time, we shouldn`t be bothering her," that was Starstream, the medicine cat. "I`ve asked Rivershine to go and collect some thyme for the shock since we`re low, she`ll be fine." There was the patter of pawsteps, "yeah mom, she`s in good paws, we have to let her rest." It was Jaymint. "Fine," Mistblossum waited for the pawsteps to die completly before opening her eyes. "Starstream," the medicine cat turned at the sound of her patients voice. "Ahh, I see your awake," she murmured. "What happened to me?" Mistblossum asked her. " You were on a hunting patrol, fishing by the stream, Jaymint asked you if you were ok since you weren`t moving and it startled you, long story short, you ended up floating from the river onto the shore in front of the lake." Mistblossum nodded, her memory coming back. "Look, Mistblossum, we need to talk. I know something`s been bothering you today, tell me what," Starstream meowed. Mistblossum thought about for a moment, _well what do I have to lose? She is the medicine cat, and my mom`s sister._ Taking a deep breath she told the medicine cat of her dream.

As she talked Starstream sat and listened intently, making it hard for Mistblossum to tell what she was thinking. When she had finished, Starstream simply stared at her. "Well?" Mistblossum asked after a while, "what should I do?" Starstream gave her a long look. "I think you should follow your heart," she told her at last. _Follow my heart?, _she thought as she left the medicine cat den. _But what does my heart want? I want to stay here, but if I stay we get destroyed, if I leave I could die, or fail._

**Another chapter finished, the next chapter should be done in a few days. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Now, lets rewind to the morning of Mistblossum`s first day as a warrior, but now let`s spend it in the Shadeclan camp, with the medicine cat apprentice, Nightsky. Let us travel to the east to the forest that Shadeclan lives in.

Nightsky padded over to the elders den with some juniper berries to help Moonstorm`s breathing. He was so tired from last night`s trip to the clearing, it was a clearing at the edge of the meadow with a light pink shimmering pool in the middle, it was where the medicine cats met every half- moon. What was worse was the message that had been given to him in the clearing, he had to meet three more cats at the meadow in two days time, or face destruction. Nightsky had already made up his mind: he was staying. He was a full medicine cat, he had a duty to preform and Violetleaf wasn`t getting younger, it was his duty to stay, and surley if he didn`t show, there was another way to stop destruction. If destruction came, he would heal cats until the last breath left his body.

It didn`t stop him from thinking about the dream, though, and sometimes he wondered if he should tell Violetleaf, but then he decided not to burden the senior medicine cat with his troubles, _I`m a medicine cat! I`m supposed to get omens from Starclan and interpret them all the time!_ Walking back to the medicine cat den he was so transfixed that he crashed right into Violetleaf. Startled Violetleaf dropped all the herbs she was sorting. Leaves of Beeech, Blackberry, Borage and Daisy splayed all over the ground. Shaking her pelt, Violetleaf stood up and faced her apprentice. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing?" she spat, "Now I have to clean these up and sort them all over again." Nightsky bowed his head in shame, "I`m sorry," he muttered. Violetleaf grunted, "Just go and collect some tansy for me, we`re running low," she muttered as she went back to her work.

Walking through the forest, Nightsky stopped near a tree stump close to the twolegplace, where the tansy grew. _I can`t go on stewing about this forever,_ he thought as he began picking the herb,_ I either go or not, it`s not fair to Violetleaf and the clan if I`m distracted all the time. What if Violetleaf sends me to get Juniper and I come back with Nightshade?_ Finally he made up his mind, _I`ll tell Violetleaf._ Clearing his head, he grabbed the tansy he collected and made his way back to the camp.

Nightsky dropped the tansy at his mentor`s paws, "great," she told him as she put it with the other herbs. Nightsky shuffled his paws nervously, "Violetleaf, can I talk to you for a moment? Mabye somewhere more...private?" He asked her. She nodded and padded out of the den calling "follow me" behind her. Finally after a few moments of following his mentor, she halted in a desserted part of the forest. Turning towards him she meowed, "is this about what Starclan told you in the clearing?" Nightsky nodded, "did you hear what they told me?" He asked. "No, I had my own dream, what was yours about?" She asked, her eyes peering at him curiously. "I got visited by Shadestar," he confessed, "he told me that I had two days to go to the meadow and meet with three other cats, then we`d get our mission. He also said that if I didn`t go, all the clans would face destruction," he finished. Violetleaf thought for a moment, "I think you should go," she told him. Nightsky was shocked, "what? Why? I have a duty here, I can`t leave!"

"I`m not that old!" Violetleaf snapped, guessing his thoughts. "I plan on surviving a long time! Besides, if you don`t go, we face destruction. I don`t know about you, but if that was me it would be a dealbreaker!" Nightsky still looked uncertain. Violetleaf looked up at him pleadingly, "please Nightsky, do it for me, do it for your clan, do it for all the clans." As Nightsky looked at her, he couldn`t help feeling respect for the older she-cat. He would do this, for her. "Ok, I`ll go," he meowed at last, "for you." Violetleaf was like a mother to Nightsky, after being abandoned in the forest at 5 moons old with his sister and adopted by Shadeclan, Violetleaf was one of the only cats who sypathised with them from the start, having lost her family at a young age too. "Promise?" Violetleaf asked, "promise." Nightsky meowed firmly. "But you have to promise something in return," he added. "Ohh yes, what is it?" Nightsky locked eyes with her. "Take care of Amberpaw for me." He meowed, after all Amberpaw was his only family, and as much as he wanted to take her with him, it was too dangorous. "As you wish," Violetleaf meowed, "I`ll get Dawnpetal to help as well," she meowed, saying Amberpaw`s mentor`s name. Nightsky nodded, there was no turning back now, he would go for Violetleaf and hopefully return to his sister.

**3rd chapter! I`m sorry it`s so short. At first I was going to make Nightsky an orpan with no family whatsoever, but then I went back to the allegiances and found out I had put Amberpaw as his sister, so I made them abandoned kits, I might do a chapter about their past later if you want, so please review, if you have questions or any comments about a certain part of the book I`ll try to answer as best as I can without giving too much away. Thanks for reading! New chapter will be up in a few days hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I was camping. But it`s done now and hopefully the next one will be up sooner. Please reveiw.**

Now let`s restart that day again, accept in Hillclan`s camp, the last camp to explore. Hillclan`s camp lies in the middle of a moor, let us journey to the north, where Skypaw is starting his third moon as a apprentice...

Skypaw stretched outside his den as the first pale rays of dawn began to appear. "Hey there half-clan!" Toadpaw. Skypaw sighed, _yep, the normal routine._ It wasn`t his fault he was half-clan! It was his parents fault. When Skypaw`s parents had been young warriors they had met at a gathering and feel instantly in love, you know, your typical warriors love story. When his dad, Rowenmint, had found out that his mother, Mistygrass of Lakeclan was expecting, they both agreed the kits would grow up in Mistygrass`s clan...or so his mother thought. When his mother gave birth she had three kits, his sister, merigoldkit, had been a stillborn and his other sister, Rainleaf was a Lakeclan warrior. Skypaw was supposed to grow up in Lakeclan, but once his father found out he had a son, he demanded to have Skypaw raised in Hillclan, they were prepared to fight.

Of couse Lakeclan gave him up without a fight once they heard he was half-clan, but Rainleaf still had it easy, Lakeclan cats forgive, Hillclan cats...not so much. Rainleaf had been made a warrior a few days before Skypaw started his fourth moon as an apprentice, because as a kit, Skypaw always got pushed around, resulting in injury therefore he got made an apprentice late..really late. Not that anyone cared, they just saw him as a burden to the clan. Toadpaw and his brother, Mintpaw, were the worst, always teasing him, calling him half-clan, meanwhile, Ebonypaw was the nice apprentice, one of the few cats in the clan who sympathised with Skypaw."Quit teasing him," she snapped, stepping out of the den. "You`re always teasing him, why?" She asked. Toadpaw eyes glintted mistivisuly, "because it`s fun! And why are you always standing up for him? He`s just another half-clan!" Ebonypaw`s eyes flashed, "he`s my friend and it`s not his fault his parents broke the warrior code!" That was it, that was all she needed to say to get Skypaw to leave, but as he stood up, he shouldn`t help sneak a glace at Toadpaw. The gray tom`s green eyes flashed with a look of hurt, before Skypaw padded into the clearing.

Skypaw padded over to his mentor, Rosepool, "what are we doing today?" He asked her. Rosepool looked at him, "trainig, what else?" Skypaw brightened, "really, with who?"

"Crowrowan and Toadpaw." Skypaw`s anticipation melted faster than snow in green-leaf. Rosepool and Crowrowan were mates and Skypaw respected that, but he couldn`t believe that they were complety blind to the fact that they didn`t know that their apprentices hated each other. "With Ebonypaw and Webfoot?" He meowed hopefully, if Ebonypaw was there, then Toadpaw wouldn`t dare make fun of him. "No, Webfoot is taking Ebonypaw on a hunting patrol with Mallowmarsh and Rabbitbreeze." Rosepool gazed at her apprentice in curiousity, "you know Skypaw," she meowed, "you ought to work on hiding your affections for Ebonypaw a bit more." _Like you do with Crowrowan when me and Toadpaw train and all you do is gaze into his eyes and go along with what ever he`s saying._ Crowrowan was one of those warriors who could convience you a fox was a badger if he tried, his only problem was that his answer to everything was to fight. So you could imagine what training sesions were like when Crowrowan was involved. Skypaw could picture Rosepool having kits after he got his warrior name. If he got his warrior name.

"Ah, there they are," she meowed as Crowrowan and his apprentice came up. " Let`s go!" Crowrowan meowed, setting a brisk pace. Crowrowan, Rosepool and Toadpaw took the lead as Skypaw lingered at the rear. Finally, they made it to the hollow. Sitting with their backs towards the apprentices, Rosepool and Crowrowan started talking about random things that in Skypaw`s mind didn`t make any sense,_ didn`t we come here to train?_ He thought in his mind. Finally after what seemed like moons, Crowrowan turned to the apprentices, "you two can practice you`re fighting skills on one another." _oh great, he said it._ Skypaw thought, every time Skypaw and Toadpaw fought against each other Toadpaw would always try to hurt his clanmate. Taking a position at the left side of the hollow, Skypaw dropped into a hunters crouch. On the opisite side of the hollow, Toadpaw did the same. For a moment there was complete silence, then Toadpaw let out an earspliting cry and launched himself at Skypaw.

Skypaw`s first instinct was to slide under him, but Toadpaw was smart as soon as Skypaw went under him he dropped onto the ground with so much force that it knocked the wind out of Skypaw, pulling out all the strengh he could muster, Skypaw turned over so he was lying on top of Toadpaw, pinning him down. Skypaw glanced around for his mentor`s approval, but Rosepool was still talking to Crowrowan. Seeing his chance, Toadpaw gave a mighty heave and pushed Skypaw off him. Snarling, Skypaw and Toadpaw started circling each other again. This time Skypaw made the first move and leaped onto Toadpaw, but at the last moment Toadpaw dodged and batted a paw at Skypaw`s shoulder. Too late, Toadpaw had unstealthed his paws.

_Of course, _Skypaw thought as he yelled in alarm, but Rosepool and Crowrowan were oblivious to this, gazing into each others eyes. _Why does everyone ignore me? _Skypaw asked himself, but he already knew the answer, _because I`m just a half-clan, no one cares what happens to me. Well I`ve had it, it`s time to fight fire with fire. _Bracing himself for another attack, he waited for Toadpaw to make the first move. As Toadpaw reared up to pounce, Skypaw darted to the side while extending his claws to make Toadpaw trip. With claws unstealthed. As Skypaw`s claws ranked Toadpaw`s legs, part of Skypaw knew that there would be consequeces, but he was conviced that if Toadpaw could get away with it, so could he. He was wrong.

As soon as Skypaw`s claws hit Toadpaw`s legs Toadpaw let out a squeal of pain, but rather then ignore him, Rosepool and Crowrowan rushed to the apprentices side."Toadpaw, are you ok?" Toadpaw soon took advantage of their concern. "S-Skypaw f-f-fought with h-his claws un-unstealthed," he stammered, faking being out of breath. Rosepool turned on her apprentice,"what`s wrong with you?" She demanded."I-it w-was a m-mistake," Skypaw stammered. "Yeah sure a `mistake`" Crowrowan meowed, unconvinced. "Toadpaw did it too, look at my shoulder, it`s-" Crowrowan cut Skypaw off, "it always has to be about you doesn`t it? Your own clanmate`s hurt but you have to have the spotlight back on you, right? You, you," Crowrowan searched for the right words, "half-clan!" He spat. Skypaw was taken aback, "N-no I-I was just s-saying-" Crowrowan grunted as he and Rosepool helped Toadpaw up. "I`ll be right with you Crowrowan, I have to talk with my apprentice for a minute," Rosepool called. Crowrowan ecnoleged her with a flick of his tail. Rosepool waited until they had left completly before turning on her apprentice. "Why? Training with claws unstealthed? What`s next? Fighting with kits?" Rosepool didn`t give Skypaw the chance to respond before continuing. "I knew the moment we brought you into the camp you were going to be trouble, but instead of getting rid of you, Hawkstar let you stay and become and apprentice. You are the most embarssing apprentice ever! And now you`ve hurt a clanmate! You know what you can do for me? You can go with your father and run back to those Lakeclan fish-hearts!" And with that Rosepool stalked away, but not before saying, "don`t think this will go unpunished," over her soulder.

Hanging his head, Skypaw stayed in the hollow sometime after Rosepool left, knowing what would happen when he got back to camp. Suddenly he heard a shuffuling in the bushs, moments later Ebonypaw and Webfoot padded out. Skypaw turned towards them, "er, how long have you two been standing there?" He asked awkwardly. "Long enough to see that Rosepool and Crowrowan are wrong!" Ebonypaw exclaimed. "So what your saying is that you saw everything?" Skypaw answered. "Yes," Webfoot answered, "and Rosepool and Crowrowan were being very unfair, treating you like that." Skypaw nodded, somebody finally understood him. "Why do they always pick on me?" He asked. "Because you`re half-clan, they think you`re worthless," Webfoot responded. "You`ve just got to prove them wrong," Ebonypaw added. "How in the name of Skyclan am I supposed to do that?" Skypaw muttered. "Just try it," Webfoot meowed," now we must be getting back to camp, before some cat starts to worry." _Yeah, like that would ever happen._

As the three walked into the camp Skypaw could see that the training story had passed around the camp, everybody had their backs to him. Kestralmist, who was sunning herself outside her den, pointly went into her den when Skypaw passed. Halfway across the clearing, Hawkstar padded out to join them with Rabbitbreeze. "So, Skypaw, I heard about you`re training seasion, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Skypaw stared at his leader, Webfoot spoke for him. "Hawkstar, me and Ebonypaw witnessed the whole thing perhaps may I explain?" Hawkstar took one look a the shaken apprentice then back at Webfoot, "go ahead," she invitied.

"Ok, so I guess I should explain first off how me and Ebonypaw came to be there, long story short, we finished the hunting patrol and went to train. When we got there though we noticed that Toadpaw and Skypaw were already there. So we were about to leave when I noticed something: Toadpaw and Skypaw were practicing battle moves on each other while Rosepool and Crowrowan stood on the other side and gossiped. Then when the apprentices were mock fighting Toadpaw unstealthed his paws and hurt Skypaw shoulder,as you can see. So Skypaw, tired of always having to put up with this, tripped him with paws unstealthed." Webfoot finished.

Hawkstar looked at Skypaw, "is this true?" he asked. Skypaw hung his head, "yes" he responded. "Nonsense!" Rabbitbreeze exclaimed, "I can`t believe you are buying this piece of hare-dung, Hawkstar! Can`t you see this little...half-clan is lying to you?" Hawkstar glanced at his deputy in shock. "I`m the leader of this clan, Rabbitbreeze, so until you take my place what I say goes!" He lowered his voice, "I say he`s telling the truth. Now tell me Skypaw, is this how every training sesion goes?" Skypaw looked at the ground, "yes, accept this was the first time I fought back." Hawkstar nodded, "Then from now on, Rosepool and Crowrowan can`t train their apprentices together," he declared. "Kestralmist," he meowed, beckoning the medicine cat, "can you put something on Skypaw`s shoulder?" Kestralmist padded over to Skypaw with some horsetail, however she still had a look of hostilty in her eyes.

After that Hawkstar spoke again. "However, you could have came to me and told me and you shouldn`t have attacked Toadpaw like that, no matter how much wrong he did in the past," he countinued. "I know," Skypaw admitted, "and I`m prepared to face the conciquences." Hawkstar looked at him, "what a mature attitude you have." He paused to think for a moment, "I think you`re ready for a warrior name, it`s long overdue." Without waiting for a response, he turned and leaped onto the sand pill where he made annocements to the clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneth the sand pill for a clan meeting!" Skypaw stood beside Ebonypaw. _I can`t believe this is happening!_ As if guessing his thoughts, Ebonypaw pressed closer to Skypaw. "It`s fine, you deserve this," she meowed.

"I am here today to preform one of my favorite ceremony`s as clan leader: the naming of warriors. Skypaw, Ebonypaw, step forward." Skypaw and Ebonypaw excanged shocked glances as she was called, but they stepped forward. "I Hawkstar, leader of Hillclan, call upon my warrior ansestores to look down on these two apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I command them as warriors to you in their turn. Skypaw, Ebonypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Skypaw and Ebonypaw took a deep breath, "I do", they both responded. "Then by the powers of Skyclan I give you your warrior names. Skypaw from this moment on, you shall be known as Skyshadow, for your clear sky future and your dark shadow of the past." Skyshadow stepped forward and licked Hawkstar`s shoulder, "always follow your heart, no matter what it says." He murmured. Skyshadow nodded, a bit confused, and padded over to the warriors. "Ebonypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ebonyshine, you were nice to Skyshadow when no one else was, you`ve got courage and skill, I am proud to call you one of my warriors." Licking Hawkstar`s soulder, Ebonyshine came to stand beside him. "Skyshadow! Ebonyshine! Skyshadow! Ebonyshine!" The clan chanted. _This is the happiest day of my life!_ Skyshadow thought. As the cats began to disperse, Webfoot padded over to them, "I`m proud of you, both of you." He meowed. Skyshadow dipped him head to the older warrior, Webfoot had been like the mentor Skyshadow never had. "Well, I better leave you to your vigil," Webfoot meowed padding away.

Skyshadow flopped into his new nest in the warriors den beside Ebonyshine. He had just finished his vigil and though it had been tiring, Skyshadow was happier then he had ever been. He closing his eyes, Skyshadow wanted nothing more then to sleep for a moon, but as he opened his eyes, he realized that instead of chasing rabbits up the moor, he was in the meadow where the clans met every moon. In front of him was Hillstar. Hillstar looked up as Skyshadow approched. "Well thank Skyclan you found your way here! If you had waited another day they would have left without you!" Skyshadow stared at Hillstar, confused, "what are you talking about?" Skyshadow asked. "You`re dreams are so full of hurt that I couldn`t acess them before now," Hillstar explained. "What? Why would you need to acess my dreams?" Skyshadow exclaimed. "Because the clans need you: there is a great darkness coming you need to meet with three other cats from different clans in the meadow in one day time, or face destruction...think about it," the old leader meowed.

Jolting awake, Skyshadow realized he was back in the warriors den,_ always follow your heart, no matter what it says, _Hawkstar`s words echoed in Skyshadow`s mind. _The clans need you: there is a great darkness coming you need to meet with three other cats from different clans in the meadow in one day time, or face destruction...think about it, _Skyshadow kept replaying Hillstar`s words in his mind. _My heart tells me I belong in Hillclan, _he thought, _but my heart also tells me that if I stay, the world I know will get destroyed. I have to do what I feel is right, I have to go. _


	6. Chapter 5

Poor Skyshadow, well I`m glad he`s happy now and has made up his mind. Now let`s journey back to Marshclan; a day before the cats go to the meadow, where Swamppaw is starting to figure out his true destiny...

"Swamppaw! Come out you lazy apprentice!" Petalbloom yowled outside the den. It was before dawn, which was now when Petalbloom made a point of waking her apprentice up since `the incident`. Swamppaw could care less, though, because he knew that he only had to put up with her for one more day, then he was on a journey to save the clans. He padded out of the den, "What are we going to do today?" He asked Petalbloom, hoping it was a patrol. "We?" She meowed in disbelif, "No, you... You are going to check to elders for ticks and change their bedding and then change the bedding in the nursery, and if I hear any complaints there`ll be no fresh kill for you, ok?" She snapped. "Ok!" Swamppaw replied cheerfully, going to get the mouse bile. As he glanced behind him, he saw his mentor staring after him as if he had bees in his brain.

Padding into the medicine cat`s den, he saw that Fuzzypetal was busy organizing herbs. Swamppaw let out a soft meow so he didn`t startle her. "Oh, Swamppaw!" She meowed, looking up, "Let me guess:you need mouse bile?" Swamppaw stared at her in shock. "Petalbloom made it pretty clear she was going to be more tough on you when the `incident` happened." Fuzzypetal explained, handing the apprentice a stick with the mouse bile on it. Padding out of the medicine cat den, Swamppaw padded over to the elders den. Nervously, he walked in, knowing how judgementle or sweet, the elders could be. Snowdrop was streching in her nest, while Mouseshadow was sleeping. Snowdrop looked up as Swamppaw entered. "Hello Swamppaw, what can I do for you?" She asked. "I came to check you for ticks and change your bedding," The apprentice took one look at Mouseshadow, "But I can see Mouseshadow is asleep so I`ll come back later, I`ve still got to do the nursery." He turned to leave, but Snowdrop called him back, "No, it`s okay I`ll wake Mouseshadow up." She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I could come back after I`m finished in the nursery." Snowdrop shook her head, "We get to sleep all day, it would be nice to get some exercise." Without waiting for a response, she went over to Mouseshadow`s nest and jabed him sharply in the ribs. "Wha-?" Mouseshadow gasped jolting awake. "Nice Swamppaw has come to check for ticks and clean our nests," Snowdrop explained. "Swamppaw? The apprentice who ruined Marshclan`s reputation by telling a group of Lakeclan warriors that th- oh, hello Swamppaw!" Mouseshadow meowed, noticing the young apprentice for the first time. "Hello Mouseshadow," Swamppaw meowed, dipping his head to the elder, ignoring what he had just said. Snowdrop lowered her voice so only Mouseshadow could hear, "Now Mouseshadow, you know that it was an accident." She meowed sternly. Mouseshadow`s only response was to roll his eyes.

Nevertheless, they both allowed Swamppaw to look them over for ticks (Mouseshadow grumbling the whole time) and they went outside when Swamppaw cleaned their nests. By the time he was finished it was sun-high, glancing around, Swamppaw noticed that some cats were eating. Just thinking of food made Swamppaw`s belly grumble, _Well I`ve already finished the elders den, I can do the nursery after this. _but as he padded over to the fresh-kill pile, Petalbloom stood in his way. "And where do you think you`re going?" She demanded. "Um, to get some fresh-kill?" Swamppaw asked confused. "Oh I don`t think so, did you finish with the elders?" Swamppaw nodded. "Snowdrop!" Petalbloom cried, the elder looked up, startled, from where she was sunning herself outside the elders den. "Did Swamppaw change your moss and check for ticks?" Petalbloom demanded. It would have seemed that Skyclan had taken pity on Swamppaw, because just as Snowdrop was about to reply, Lizardstar walked out of his den. "Did Swamppaw tell you he finished with the elders?" He asked Petalbloom. "Well..." Petalbloom hesitated. "Answer me: did he tell you he finished with the elders or not?!" He growled. Petalbloom looked at the ground, "Yes," she mumbled. "Then I don`t see why you have to ask the elders for proof, or scare them by yelling half way across the clearing. We must respect our elders, after all, one day you`ll be one of them." Lizardstar told her. "Are you saying I`m old?" She challenged him. The leader shook his head. "This whole accident has really shaken you up, hasn`t it?" Petalbloom shook her head stubbornly. "Oh, come on! Admit it! Do you think nobody`s noticed how now you wake Swamppaw up before dawn? He never goes on any patrols and you usually have him in camp all day doing chores! You had to get prove from an elder that he`s been doing his job after he told you he did!" Lizardstar took a deep breath, calming down a little. "He`s been working since before dawn and when he comes to get something to eat you won`t let him until he`s done everything. Your a just a cranky cat who`s mad at her apprentice because he dameged her pride in having perfect apprentices until one made an honest mistake!"

Petalbloom stared at her leader in shock, but Swamppaw knew that if it wasn`t his leader saying this, Petalbloom would be yelling back at him. With that said, Lizardstar turned and stalked off to his den while Petalbloom went the oposite direction; into the warriors den. Sensing that Lizardstar had won the argument, Swamppaw quickly gulped down the mouse and, despite the words that had been said over at the fresh-kill pile, cleaned the nursery. _Well somebody`s got to do it,_ he thought. After he finished in the nursery he didn`t see any sign of Petalbloom, and looking at the sky he saw that it was becoming moon-rise. Grabing two mice, he made his way to the elders den.

"And the mighty warriors of Willowclan were never seen again." Snowdrop said, obviosly finishing telling the kits a story, but for some resone Swamppaw had never heard that one before. "Gingerkit! Ravenkit!" Lilysplash cried behind Swamppaw, "time to come back to the nursery!" Swamppaw hung back as the kits bustled past him, then he padded into the den. Snowdrop, as always, noticed him first. Mouseshadow, who was grooming himself, looked up as Swamppaw padded in. Both elders looked at him sympatheticaly, "We`re sorry for what happened at the fresh-kill pile with Petalbloom and Lizardstar." Mouseshadow meowed. Swamppaw dipped his head, acknowledging the elders words, "Petalbloom just needs a bit longer to accept my mistake." Snowdrop nodded her head. Swamppaw suddenly remembered why he had come. "I brought you some fresh-kill," he told them, gesturing to the mice at his paws. "Why thank you, Swamppaw that`s very kind." Snowdrop purred, as she and Mouseshadow each grabed one and settled down. Swamppaw suddenly asked the question that had been on his mind when Gingerkit and Ravenkit had been there. "You were telling Lilysplash`s kits a story about Willowclan, how come I`ve never heard of it?" Snowdrop looked up, startled. "Not many cats still remember much about Willowclan, they roamed a forest of Willow trees, I only remember them because my mother would always tell me stories, she was decended from Willowclan, you know." Snowdrop told him. "What happened to them?" Swamppaw asked. "Well let`s start from the begining: there were five clans: Marsh, Lake, Hill, Shade and Willow. At first, Willowclan had the most prey-filled territory, but then again, that was in leaf-fall and in leaf-bare the clan would starve." Snowdrop continued, her eyes becoming sad. "What happened to them?" Swamppaw asked.

"Willowclan`s weakness was that they had too much pride, and that was their downfall." Snowdrop sighed. "One leaf-bare it all became too much for them, it was a leaf-bare that shook all the clans, it froze the entrances to borrows, it sent the birds flying south for the winter faster then you could say `mouse` and it even froze the lake! Poor Lakeclan had to depend on squirrels, voles and other Shadeclan food! But it was even harder for poor Willowclan, for a clan that was half-starved during leaf-bare and had to steal food from other clans to support themsleves, imagine their dissapointment when they realised that the other clans didn`t have anything to eat as well!" Swamppaw stared at her. "You mean they actualy got away with stealing prey for the other clans? Didn`t they know about it?" He meowed. Snowdrop nodded her head sadly. "Of course the other clans knew about it, but they were powerless to stop it." Swamppaw bristled, "Are you saying the other clans were weak?" He growled. "No, not at all." She sighed. "Each clan has a certain traite they`re know for, Marshclan is known for our ability to creep in the shadows of the night, Hillclan is known for their running ability, Lakeclan is known for fishing and swiming, Shadeclan is known for climbing trees, but Willowclan, oh Willowclan, they were known for being the fiercest warriors of all clans. So you see, no one wanted to fight them, that`s why they didn`t stop them from stealing prey."

"So you see, that one winter when it all went down, many cats died from the cold and starvation, but Willowclan`s cats were doing worse, almost half their clan died. So one day, they just left. They showed up at a gathering and declaired that they were leaving, just like that. They had said they would find a better place to live, where prey ran good, and they had no company. Many of the clans tried to stop them, but as I said, Willowclan has too much pride, and they left. Many wonder if they made it or died." Snowdrop finished. "Oh, well thanks for the story," Swamppaw meowed absently. "Thanks for the fresh-kill," Snowdrop called as Swamppaw made his way out of the den. Swamppaw pushed his way into the apprentices den, almost knocking into Flintpaw. "I`m so sorry," he meowed. Flintpaw looked at him suspisiouly as he got in his nest. "What`s wrong with you?" She asked him. "What do you mean?" Swamppaw asked, startled. _Does she know anything?_ He wondered. "Your so...Cheerful lately," she told him. "Why," Swamppaw looked at her. "So now I have no right to be happy?" He asked her. "You`re usually so unhappy around Petalbloom." Flintpaw meowed. Angry, Swamppaw turned his back on her, _I`m sorry Flintpaw, but I have a destiny to fulfill, and I can`t tell anyone. I have to sneak out before dawn tomorrow to get to the meadow and I can`t have any distractions. I have a feeling this certain `Willowclan` has something to do with my destiny... _

**Well, I think this is the longest chapter I`ve done so far, anyway, I hope you liked it! Please reveiw and hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days.**


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, that Petalbloom sure is a grump, I wouldn`t want her to mentor me. Anyways, now we move back to Lakeclan, where Mistblossum is still unsure what to do, but the clock is ticking...

Mistblossum awoke from a disturbing sleep, having had nightmares of the destruction her clan might be in all night. She was still pondering whether or not she should go. Glancing to the left, she saw her brother was still asleep. _Should I tell him? Oh Skyclan, please tell me what I should do._ Instead of a sign she got the gentle snoring of sleeping warriors. Suddenly, she felt as if the walls were closing in on her. Leaping out of her nest, she made a beeline for the camp entrance. Running through the reeds, she finally stopped at the lake shore. Panting, she looked at her reflection in the lake. Suddenly she saw a gray-and-white tom sit down beside her, turning around, she saw it was only Jaymint.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

"What am I doing out here? What are _you _doing out here?" Mistblossum looked into her brother's ivy green eyes, _Oh Skyclan, if you didn't want me to tell my brother, you wouldn't have led him here. _"Something's been bothering you, hasn't it?" Jaymint meowed, understanding showing in his eyes.

Mistblossum gulped, "Yes," she answered, "Jaymint, it's a really long story..." She trailed off as Jaymint pressed close to her.

"It's some time until dawn, I've got time," He told her.

And so the two siblings sat on the shore, Jaymint listened intently as Mistblossum told him about the dream, and the trip she might have to make tomorrow.

"Well?" She finished, "Pretty crazy, right?" Jaymint regarded his sister through narrowed eyes, finally, he spoke."I think you should go."

"What? B-but then I'll be gone and you won't see me, a-and I might not come back," Mistblossum started talking a mile a minute.

Jaymint rested his tail on her shoulder. "Mistblossum, calm down. The clans could be destroyed if you don't go, plus, who said you would be alone with three unknown cats?"

Mistblossum stared at her brother, starting to understand what he was complying. "Oh no, no, no, no, no and no! I will not risk your life by letting you come with me on this dangerous mission!" She growled.

"It's not you're decision, it's mine, therefore, I can go!" Jaymint told her, starting to raise his voice.

"No Jaymint, you can't, I forbid you. I-I can't put your life in danger like that, I can't loose you." Mistblossum told her brother, and with that, she started to run back to camp.

"Your not putting my life in danger!" Jaymint yelled behind her. "I'm putting my own life in danger!"

The first rays of dawn were lighting up the sky as Mistblossum burst through the camp entrence, and as she ran in, she saw that her father was busy organizing patrols. Mistblossum crept to the back of the cats, hoping that Creekwillow wouldn`t notice her. Unforetunately, he did.

"Mistblossum! Why don`t you join Rainleaf`s border patrol with Mallowbloom, Reedflight and Larkpaw?" He asked, well rather, instructed her. Mistblossum nodded rather unhappily.

Jaymint walked into the camp a few seconds before Mistblossum left. He passed by without looking at her. Mistblossum bowed her head sadly, _Oh Skyclan, what have you done... I feel like I`ve lost my brother. _Mistblossum padded behind Rainleaf as they renewed the scent markings, though Mistblossum was hardly paying attention, just spraying her scent every few frog-hopes. "Mistblossum!" Mistblossum was snapped out of her daydreams by Rainleaf`s voice. "What?" Mistblossum asked. Rainleaf sighed, "Never mind." As she stalked away, Mallowbloom came up and motioned for Mistblossum to follow.

Mallowbloom led her to a quiet place that was surrounded by reeds. She then settled herself in the the middle and turned to face Mistblossum. "What`s troubling you?" She asked Mistblossum.

Mistblossum decided to change the subjet slightly. "Does Rainleaf know we`re here?" She asked.

Mallowbloom shrugged, "I told her I needed to talk to you alone, and she said ok. Don`t think you can get out of this without telling me the the problem," she meowed, narrowing her eyes.

Mistblossum decided to then play denial. "Why do you assume there`s a problem?" She asked the older warrior.

"Mistblossum, I used to be a medicine cat apprentice before I became a warrior, I know when a cat is troubled," Mallowbloom responded, she came over and rested her tail on the younger warrior`s soulder. "Please, tell me, I want to help you." Mistblossum thought about it, _should I trust her? Well...she was a medicine cat apprentice, she probably got a few omens before she switched to a warrior._

"Mallowbloom, what is said between us stays between us, right?" She asked.

Mallowbloom nodded. "I promise I won`t tell a soul."

Mistblossum took a deep breath, "When you were a medicine cat apprentice, did you ever get any omens?"

Mallowbloom thought about this for moment. "A couple," she admitted, "Why, did you get one?"

Mistblossum took a deep breath and told Mallowbloom all about her dream, and her argument with Jaymint. Mallowbloom thought about what she had heard for several moments before speaking.

"Do you want Jaymint to come?"

"Well..." Mistblossum began, awkwardly, "Skyclan only picked four cats, and Jaymint wasn`t one of them, so wouldn`t Skyclan try to stop him?"

Mallowbloom`s eyes widened in dismay. "Oh Mistblossum, if you want Jaymint to come with you on your mission, Skyclan will accept that."

Mistblossum was bewildered. "B-but why?"

Mallowbloom stared back at her calmly. "Because without Jaymint, you wouldn`t go, now would you?" She replied softly. Mistblossum didn`t respond, instead, she looked at her paws.

"You have the right to have some control over your destiny," Mallowbloom whispered in her ears. "Skyclan makes sends the prophceys, but you can still take charge of your life." She padded past Mistblossum. "Now come, Rainleaf must be missing us." Mistblossum stared after her for a few moments, before following.

Soon they were padding back to the camp again. As soon as Mistblossum stepped the camp entrance she immediatly began looking for Jaymint, spotting him talking to Mistygrass. Mistblossum wanted to run up and talk to her brother, but her feet were firmly planted to the ground, and she suddenly felt butterflys in her stomache. Mallowbloom nudged her, "Go, talk to him," she urged. Taking a deep breath, Mistblossum started to walk over to Jaymint, but her confidence soon began to fade as she got closer to him. Jaymint looked up at her cooly as she approached, to Mistblossum it felt like claws had slashed her throat. "Er, um, Jaymint," Mistblossum started.

"Yes?" Jaymint asked impatiently.

"C-can I talk to you for moment?" Mistblossum asked nervously.

Jaymint glanced uncertainly towards Mistygrass, who was looking between the two siblings. "Oh, it`s ok Jaymint, it`s time for Cinderpaw to do some battle training anyways," and with that, she slipped over to the apprentices den. Leading the way, Mistblossum took Jaymint to the shore. "Well? What do you want?" Jaymint asked his sister bitterly. Mistblossum bit back a snappy retort, and forced herself to stay calm, _after all, I was pretty harsh this morning._

"I just wanted to tell you that you might consider going to bed early tonight, we`ve got a long trip tommorrow, and we`ve got to get up early," she told him.

Jaymint`s eyes widened, "Y-you mean I can come?" He asked, his voice became bitter. "I thought you said I couldn`t because it meant putting my life in danger," he spat the last word.

Mistblossum began to loose her patience, "Look, I changed my mind, I`m leaving before dawn tommorrow, so are you coming or not?!" Mistblossum demanded. Her brother nudged her gently, "Of course I`m coming!" He meowed. "Now I have to go, I promised Reedflight I`d take Larkpaw hunting since Jasminegem has started her kitting." Mistblossum pricked her ears. "When did her kitting start?" She asked. Her brother gave her a funny look. "Um, since this morning." Mistblossum watched as he padded away, feeling frog-brained, _how did I miss something as simple as a nursing queen starting her kitting? _She wondered.

As she entered the camp, she saw Reedflight pacing outside the nursery, Shimmersplash padded up to her daughter. "I wish your father would put him on another patrol," she murmured. "It would distract him and give him something productive to do." All of a sudden they heard a shriek from the nursery: "They`re coming!" Starstream yowled. At once Reedflight stopped his pacing and tried to get into the nursery. Rivershine stopped him. "Get out of my way," Reedflight growled at her. Larkpaw, just returning from hunting, rushed to stand beside his sister. "You want to help Jasminegem? Stay out of the nursery!" He told his mentor. After a few more struggles, he stopped. Merigoldmist popped her head out of the nursery, "Reedflight," she called softly, "There`s some kits who want to meet you." Rivershine and her brother stepped out of the way as Reedflight bustled past him.

A few moments later, Starstream emerged. "Well?" Shimmersplash asked the medicine cat. "A tom and she-cat," Starstream answered. Soon after, Reedflight came out of the nursery. "Can I see them?" Mistblossum asked him nervously, Reedflight nodded, letting her in. Padding over to Jasminegem, she could see the queen was tired, but her eyes where filled with joy. In the curve of her belly where the kits; one was gray-and-brown with amber eyes, the other was silver-and-white with blue eyes. "They`re so beautiful!" Mistblossum whispered, "Have they got names?" She asked. Jasminegem nodded, "The tom`s name is Pinekit," she nuzzled the gray-and-brown kit, "And the she-kit is Faithkit." Mistblossum nodded, speachless. _Hopefully they have a bond like me and Jaymint..I don`t think I could do this mission without him._

**Wow, sixth chapter already! Thanks for reading, in all honesty I never thought I`d get as many veiws as I have. So please reveiw and I`ll get a new chapter up in a few days.(Hopefully)**


	8. Chapter 7

Well, I`m glad Mistblossum finally made up her mind, all of that worrying was making me nervous for her. Now, let`s venture back to the Shadeclan camp, where Nightsky is making final preparations for his trip.

Nightsky was busy preparing traveling herbs for his journey, deep within the fern tunnel in the medicine den. _Burnet, Chamomile, Daisy leaf and Sorrel._ He meowed to himself as he put them in a leaf wrap beside his nest. _I`ve got to make sure I don`t take it until I leave before dawn._ He looked up as Violetleaf entered the den.

"Did you mix the herbs for your travel?" She asked. Nightsky nodded. "Good," his mentor sat down and curled her tail over her paws. "Now what do you use for tooth pain?" She asked him.

Nightsky felt as if he was an apprentice again. "Alder bark," he replied, scraping his claws against the cool grass impatiently.

Violetleaf nodded her head, "Good, what are blackberry leaves used for?"

Nightsky lashed his tail in anger, "It eases the swelling of bee stings!"

"And Burdock root?"

"It lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites! Honestly Violetleaf, I`m a full medicine cat now, I can remember what herbs to use and how to use them!" Nightsky exclaimed. Violetleaf nodded, sadly.

"I know, it`s just...You will probably be the only medicine cat there, and even though they are not your clanmates, if something happens, I want you to heal them to the best of your ability."

"I promise I will," Nightsky promised.

Just then, they heard an excited yowl coming from the clearing, padding out of the den, Nightsky saw it was his sister. Amberpaw looked at him in excitment.

"Guess what? Dawnpetal just took me on my final assesment, and I passed!" She told him excitedly.

Nightsky stared at his sister, "Does that mean your getting your warrior name?" He asked her excitedly.

His sister nodded, "Yes, right now!" She replied. All of a sudden, Tawnystar leaped onto the single pine tree in the clearing and sat on the lowest branch, calling: "Let all cats old enough to leave the camp gather beneath the pine tree for a clan meeting!" Cats started coming out of their dens at the edge of the clearing. When the cats had all gathered in the clearing, Tawnystar began the ceremony.

"Today Amberpaw completed her final assesment and she will now get her warrior name. Amberpaw, step forward." Amberpaw walked forward until she stood at the base of the tree, Tawnystar leaped down from the tree so that she stood in front of Amberpaw.

"I, Tawnystar, leader of Shadeclan, call upon my warrior ansestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I command her as a warrior to you in her turn. Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Amberpaw nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Skyclan I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ambercloud. Skyclan honors your intelligence and skill, and welcome you as a full warrior of Shadeclan." Tawnystar rested her muzzle on top of the newly named Ambercloud`s head. Ambercloud, in return, licked her soulder. Nightsky couldn`t be more proud of his sister as she stepped back and the clan began to chant her name. Nightsky shouting the loudest, of course.

After the ceremony, the cats began to take prey and gather in groups. Nightsky stayed where he was, looking at his sister with sadness. Violetleaf came to stand beside him, "What`s up?" She asked. Nightsky looked up at his mentor. "Don`t get me wrong Violetleaf, I know I need to go on this mission, but I can`t help wishing I could bring Ambercloud with me." Violetleaf shook her head. "You can`t though, this destiny is yours, no distractions." Nightsky nodded sadly as her words dawned on him. Violetleaf walked away, but Nightsky stayed. _Ambercloud is my only real family... I have to find a way to bring her, _He told himself. He walked to his den, feeling satisfied, unaware that Ambercloud had overheard the whole conversation.

**Cliffhanger! I feel bad because it`ll be three more chapters until it`s revealed what happened, but I couldn`t make another ending that worked so good. Anyway, thanks for reading and please reveiw, new chapter should be up in a few days.**


	9. Chapter 8

Well, looks like Nightsky is all ready. Anyway, back to Hillclan, where Skyshadow is having his first day as a warrior and his last day before the journey...

Skyshadow and Ebonyshine had just woken up, and were busy grooming themselves for their special day. Skyshadow turned to look at Ebonyshine, and saw his excitment reflected into hers, but there was something else there too...was it, fear? Confusion? Skyshadow pushed the thought from his mind, this was his day, no distractions. They padded out of the den together, tail twined. As they approched Rabbitbreeze, however, they passed Rowanmint with his apprentice, Mintpaw. Rowanmint gave his son a friendly flick of his tail, witch Skyshadow ignored and Mintpaw stuck out his tongue, which he also ignored. _How can you like your mentor when he`s my father?_ He told Mintpaw silently, _he`s the one who made the mistake, yet it`s my fault I`m born._ He was so lost in thought that Ebonyshine`s voice startled him.

"You should be more respectful to _warriors_!" She hissed at Mintpaw, noticing his tongue. Skyshadow felt so rabbit-brained, _of course, he was a warrior! Mintpaw had to respect him now!_

"She`s right," Rowanmint told his apprentice sternly, "One of the many lessons you need to learn before becoming a warrior is respect!" Mintpaw hung his head in mock shame, but the second his mentor turned his back, he stuck his tongue out again. Glancing at Ebonyshine, Skyshadow saw that she looked about ready to pounce on the disrespectful apprentice. Holding out his tail, he blocked her path to the apprentice.

"Let Rowanmint deal with him," He murmured. Ebonyshine still looked uncertain, but after another moments hesitation, she followed him as he led the way to the deputy. "Mallowmarsh, Ebonyshine and Skyshadow, you can go on a hunting patrol with Webfoot." Rabbitbreeze instructed, Skyshadow noticed that Rabbitbreeze had a certain twinkle in his eyes when he looked at Skyshadow and Ebonyshine. _What`s his problem? _Skyshadow thought.

As the patrol padded on the moor, Skyshadow`s concern for Ebonyshine grew. The she-cat was so distracted her shadow could have scared her, witch it did, twice. Finally, Skyshadow couldn`t take it anymore. Padding up to Webfoot at the front of the patrol, he asked: "Maybe it would be easier if we split into groups, it would get more prey sooner."Webfoot looked startled at being adressed by a younger warrior, but glancing at his former apprentice, he nodded his head. Gathering his patrol around him, he paired Mallowmarsh with himself and, of course, Ebonyshine and Skyshadow.

After Webfoot told everyone to be back at the camp by sun-high, they all set off. Ebonyshine set off with a brisk pace, but soon she was falling behind. Finally, Skyshadow had to stop her, for fear of her hurting herself.

"Ok," Skyshadow started, his concern growing, "Mintpaw either really got to you or something else has happened, tell me."

Ebonyshine looked at him, "I guess now is as good as any time to tell you," She meowed.

"Well?" Skyshadow looked at her expectantly.

"Um, you see..." Ebonyshine trailed off looking at her paws.

Skyshadow could see Ebonyshine was in her nervous state. "Well?" He repeated.

Ebonyshine looked up, "Did you by any chance...experience a weird dream with Hillstar yesterday?" She asked him.

Skyshadow stared at her in shock, mouth dry. "How... How could you possibly know that?"

She shuffled her paws, "I...I watched it."

Skyshadow was confused, "W-what? H-how?"

Ebonyshine shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine... I was just drifting to sleep when I woke up in a starlight clearing, I got up and walked around for a while when I saw you through the bushs talking to a cat who looked like the elders discription of Hillstar...So was I right? Did you talk to Hillstar in your dreams?"

Skyshadow didn`t say anything for awhile, then he thought: _what better sign from Skyclan is this, if they didn`t want Ebonyshine to come, they would have stopped her from overhearing the conversation... _Hesitantly, he told her of his dream. She sat and listened intently as he spoke.

"So tommorow I`m going to the meadow.." He hesitatated before adding, "You are coming with me, aren`t you?"

"Of course I am you rabbit-brain!" She said affectionately, "Where ever you are, is a place I want to be." Skyshadow looked away, embarassed.

The sun was high as Ebonyshine and Skyshadow got back to camp. Ebonyshine had caught two voles in the gorse and Skyshadow had caught a big rabbit. While Ebonyshine took the rabbit to the elders Skyshadow took the voles to the two nursing queens, Frostflower and Hollycloud. As predicted, Rosepool had moved to the nursery after Skyshadow had become an apprentice, her kits not expected for moons yet. She made a point of ignoring Skyshadow all the time, so he didn`t bring her prey. She could get her own or starve.

Skyshadow paused for a moment, _am I heartless?_ He pushed the thought away, _I`m saving the clans, she should be grateful. _He padded through the entrance, as Finchkit and Flowerkit got herded out. Inside, Frostflower was grooming herself with Hollycloud as the younger kits, Windkit and Palekit, slept. As expected, Rosepool walked out of the nursery as Skyshadow came in. _I wonder if her kits will be trained to hate me too? _He shrugged and dropped one vole in front of Frostflower, the other, Hollycloud. They both thanked him, then began to eat. Before Skyshadow could leave, though, Frostflower asked, "How is it going with Ebonyshine?"

Skyshadow turned to her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Hollycloud let out a _mrrow_ of amusment and turned to Frostflower. "He doesn`t know what we`re talking about," she giggled. Skyshadow looked from nursering queen to nursering queen, more confused then ever.

"Oh come on, it`s not like you haven`t heard the rumors about you and Ebonyshine being mates," Frostflower told him.

"W-we`re just f-friends," Skyshadow informed them, backing away. Turning he walked into the clearing. _Was that the twinle Rabbitbreeze had in his eyes? _He thought. _Does Ebonyshine really have feelings about me? _He shook the questions from his mind, he had to prepare for tommorrow, though there was one question that he couldn`t get out of his mind: _Do I like Ebonyshine?_

**I`m so glad I`ve finished these chapters, now I can start on the real adventure. Please review and I`m working on a new chapter, I`ll post it in a few days.**


	10. Chapter 9

Now finally, we go to the day of the journey, it`s just before dawn, and Swamppaw is starting to wake up...

Swamppaw opened his eyes and looked around, it was almost dawn. He looked at each apprentice in turn, all were asleep. Quickly and quietly, he creeped out of the den and padded into the medicine den. Glancing around, he saw Fuzzypetal snooring in her den. Tiptoeing, he made his way to the herb store. Sniffing the herbs, he found the four Fuzzypetal used for traveling herbs. Fuzzypetal turned in her sleep, he put the herbs in a wrap and padded out of the den, unaware of the shadowy cat that had followed him into the medicine den. Looking out of the cattail tunnel, Swamppaw saw that Sandheart was on guard. Changing directions, he escaped through the dirt place, still with the shadowy cat on his tail. Once outside, he quickly lapped up the herbs and started heading to the meadow, the cat copying his every move.

Now we switch to Lakeclan...

Mistblossum felt a proding at her side. "Mommy, I`m not ready to open my eyes yet," she murmured sleeply. "Mistblossum! We`ve got to go now, it`s almost dawn!" Jaymint growled in her ear. Mistblossum was instantly awake, remembering her mission.

"How are we supposed to get the traveling herbs now?" She whispered.

"We`ve got to hurry!" Jaymint whispered. Sliping between warriors trying not to disturb them. They got into the clearing as the first rays of dawn began to rise. They were runing out of time. Suddenly, at the entrance to the medicine den, Mallowbloom appeared. In her jaws were a mixture of herbs.

"I may have only been a medicine cat for a few moons, but I still remember how to make traveling herbs," she told them.

Jaymint looked at his sister, "She knows?" He asked.

Mistblossum nodded. "It`s a long story," she told him.

"Which you don`t have time for," Mallowbloom interrupted. "Now eat these herbs and follow your destiny." They both obediently ate the herbs. Jaymint started to make his way to the dirt tunnel, Mistblossum followed with a "Thank you!" To her best friend. Then they disapeared into the dirt place, leaving all that they loved behind.

Next, we go to Shadeclan...

Nightsky was roused awake by Violetleaf. "It`s almost dawn!" She told him. Nightsky reluctently got up. Taking his traveling herbs in his jaws, he padded out into the clearing, where he paused. _Should I wake up Ambercloud so she can come with me? After all, she is my only family... _But then Nightsky remembered that his sister had her vigil last night, she would probably be too tired. Then he saw a flash of white fur come out of the warriors den. "Nightsky!" Whispered a familliar voice, "I`m glad I caught you in time."

Nightsky whipped around to face Ambercloud. "H-how did you know I`d be out here?"

Ambercloud let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "You and Violetleaf aren`t the best whisperers."

Nightsky couldn`t hold it in any longer, "How much do you know?"

Ambercloud glanced at him, "That your going on a mission and you wish you could bring me... So are you?"

Nightsky gulped, the only question he hadn`t wanted her to ask. "Well...uh..I...I want to...but..." He trailed off.

Ambercloud regarded him indiferently. "You`re thinking of not taking me?!"

Nightsky thought about Violetleaf`s words to him yesterday, _This destiny is yours, no distractions. _"I-it's not that I don`t want to take you...It`s just... I have a different destiny then you, I can`t have any distractions..."

"Well I`m coming and you can't do anything to stop me!" Ambercloud hissed.

"But you don`t have traveling herbs!"

"Oh yeah?" Ambercloud turned around to a newly dug hole outside the warriors den. Inside were traveling herbs.

"Well...You don`t even know where or why I`m going on this mission!"

"You`ll have plenty of time to explain on the journey," Ambercloud resoned. Nightsky had no more arguments on why she couldn`t go and since he knew she wouldn`t leave him alone until he agreed to let her go, he obliged.

"Ok, fine, but we have to go now!" Quickly and quietly, the siblings slipped out of camp.

And finally, we go to the Hillclan camp...

Skyshadow streched and opened his eyes. Looking up he saw it was just before dawn, _I guess I`ve got a few more rabbit hops to sleep before patrols... _Then it hit him. _Wait, I can`t wait for dawn, I have to start my journey to the meadow! _Turning his head, he saw that Ebonyshine`s nest was empty, _Went to get the traveling herbs._ Ebonyshine and Skyshadow had agreed that whoever woke up first would get the traveling herbs and wait for the other in the clearing. That was where she must be, Skyshadow groomed himself quickly, then went to join his _friend _in the clearing. Ebonyshine had indeed gone into the medicine den, for there were two bundles of herbs at her paws.

"Are you ready?" She murmured as Skyshadow walked up to her.

"As ready as I`ll ever be," he responded.

Quietly, they laped up the herbs and disapeared through the dirt place.

Swamppaw sighed, plopping down on the soft grass of the meadow. Still clueless to the fact that the shadowy cat had followed him there and was crouching in the bushs on the Marshclan side. Swamppaw was the first one there, but not for long...

Mistblossum and Jaymint arrived minutes later...

Mistblossum sighed, seeing the meadow ahead of them. _Finally, I can find out why Skyclan decided to turn my life upside down and who the other cats are... _So far there was only one cat outlined on the meadow and it was close to the Marshclan side. _Ok, time to find out who the Marshclan cat is. _Giving her brother a nod, both Lakeclan warriors leapt out of the reeds together. At once, almost as if on que, the other cat leapt up and faced them. _Oh Skyclan no... _Mistblossum thought looking at the cat, _don`t tell me this frog-brained apprentice is the one Skyclan destined to stand for Marshclan..._

"Hello Mistblossum," Swamppaw greeted, dipping his head.

"Swamppaw," Mistblossum responded curtly.

Jaymint looked up as the apprentice`s name was spoken. "Swamppaw? Now where have I heard that name before? Wait wasn`t he the-"

"Yes!" Mistblossum looked at him pleadingly, begging him not to start a fight. No matter what had happened they had to work together. Grudges now put aside. And, by the look Swamppaw gave her, he knew it too. Little did they know, three cats were watching them...

Nightsky and Ambercloud stood watching in silence as the three figures eventualy stopped talking and sat down.

"Oh, come on Ambercloud! We`ve been watching them long enough, let`s go!" Nightsky told his sister impatiently.

"But-"

"No one`s going to hurt me!" He told her impatiently. "I already explained on the way here: We just came to see what Skyclan wants to tell us, or destruction." Without waiting for her response, he headed straight for the cats.

"Nightsky!?" They all gasped in astonisment as he padded up. _Swamppaw, Mistblossum and Jaymint? _He thought to himself.

"And Ambercloud!" His sister meowed, padding up to his side.

"A medicine cat? Going on a mission?" Swamppaw said in confusion, completly ignoring Ambercloud.

Mistblossum nudged the apprentice, "Swamppaw, don`t be so rude! Nightsky knows how to fight and he could heal us if we get injured."

Nightsky blinked at her greatfully. Jaymint, however, looked at Ambercloud suspisiosly.

"Why did you bring _her_?" He asked Nightsky.

"Funny I could ask the same question about you, Jaymint." Said a mystirous black she-cat with gray eyes.

Ebonyshine and Skyshadow entered the meadow, heading towards the... _five_ cats? Ebonyshine had just asked a question while Skyshadow was slowly realizing who these cats were. _Swamppaw, Mistblossum, Jaymint, Nightsky, Ambercloud? _

"Ebonypaw? Skypaw? Skyclan sent us three _apprentices_?" Nightsky said in disbelieve.

"For your information, we got our warrior names two sun rises ago. This is Ebony_shine _and I`m Sky_shadow_." Skyshaodw informed them.

"And you didn`t answer my question," Ebonyshine added, "Why are there seven of us?"

"_Eight_," corrected the shadowy cat, making an appearence, "So this is what you were so happy about Swamppaw? Sneaking away to meet with cats of other clans?"

Swamppaw gulped, "Flintpaw?" He whispered.

**Another cliffhanger! Anyway, from now on aside from the odd chapter I`m going to do a paragraph for each cat, sorry if some are longer then others, it just means it not their time to shine get. Please review, new chapter coming soon! **


	11. Chapter 10

Swamppaw stared at his sister in shock. _Why would she follow me all the way here? _The sun was sinking behind Flintpaw, making her look even more dangerous.

"Well?" Flintpaw looked at her brother expectantly.

"Flintpaw, it`s not what you think," Swamppaw began rapidly. "You see I had this dream where Marshstar started talking to me and he was like, 'you have to meet cats from the others clans at the meadow in three days time or-'"

Flintpaw cut her brother off, "Lizard-dung!" She exclaimed. "I never thought you would lie to me, Swamppaw. Me? Your own sister?!"

Mistblossum pushed her way between the two. "I say we send these two apprentices back to their camp, this is a mission for warriors, not apprentices!"

Skyshadow turned to face the she-cat. "No! Swamppaw is the cat Skyclan picked to stand for Marshclan! If anything, send Flintpaw home, she's the one who thinks we're breaking the warrior code for no reson!"

All of a sudden, the cats broke into a huge argument.

"Nightsky should be the one who leaves, him and his stupid sister!"

"Hey, my brother can heal you if you get hurt!"

"Then get rid of Mistblossum, she doesn't even like anyone but her brother!"

"Hey! You`re one to talk, you just stick to Ebonyshine like your _mates_!"

"Oh yeah? You sure you don't like Swamppaw, Mistblossum?"

They argued like that for some time, so long that by the time they finished, the moon had risen high in the sky.

"Stop it! You`re all acting like newborn kits!" A voice roared above the noise.

All eight cats turned to the source of the noise. Sitting in the tree where the leaders usally sat were Marshstar, Hillstar, Lakestar and Shadestar, who was standing with his fur bristling. The cats stared up at them openmouthed; the moment they had all been waiting for.

"Flintpaw, Swamppaw is telling the truth, we told Mistblossum, Skyshadow, Nightsky and your brother they had to come here or face destrection." Marshstar told Flintpaw. She nodded, speachless.

"Now: the reason we sent you all, well almost all, of you here: A dark time is aproching the clans:You four, well, eight must travel to find Willow, or the dark forces will attack, and you'll have no hope." Hillstar told them.

"Willow? Anybody know a cat named Willow?" Mistblossum asked, looking at her companiones.

Swamppaw thought for a moment. _Of course! _"Not a cat named Willow, Willow_clan_!"

Mistblossum rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! If there is a Willowclan, why haven`t I heard of them."

"Not many have," Swamppaw repeated Snowdrop's words.

Before Mistblossum could retort, Shadestar interrupted. "Yes, Swamppaw's right, there is, well, was Willowclan. We don't know if they survived, we need you to find them and bring them back here so they can help you fight this darkness."

"But how?" Nightsky asked, "And what is this darkness that we have to face?"

"We cannot tell you the darkness you must face, that will come in time," Lakestar told them.

"How are we going to survive and find them? We don't know anything about Willowclan or each other!" Skyshadow gasped.

"I know about Willowclan," Swamppaw told them, "Snowdrop's mother was desended from them and she's told me some storys."

Lakestar nodded, "Swamppaw can explain it all to you."

At this Mistblossum again rolled her eyes. "But we're just five warriors, a medicine cat and two apprentices! How are we supposed to find this 'Willowclan' and bring them back home? How am I supposed to explain this to Streamstar?!" She started ranting on and on.

"Look!" Shadestar meowed, silencing Mistblossum. "You all have certain traits that will help you in the long run."

"What?!" They all gasped.

"You will figure that out yourself's, that why we picked you..." The ancient cats began to disappear. "For now, we will allow Ambercloud, Ebonyshine, Jaymint and Flintpaw to stay...if they choose..." They faded away.

"Well I'm staying!" Ebonyshine was the first to speak.

"What a shocker," Mistblossum muttered.

"Well so am I!" Ambercloud meowed firmly.

"Jaymint?" Mistblossum asked her brother.

Jaymint looked up at his sister, "Well of course I'm staying!" He told his sister.

"Well if you guys are all staying then I'm staying too!" Flintpaw meowed stubornly.

"Great, just what we need: two apprentices." Mistblossum said, as everyone huddled up to Swamppaw to hear about Willowclan.

"Snowdrop said they used to live in a forest of Willow trees, and then one gathering they decided to leave to go somewhere where the prey ran good and they had no company." Swamppaw finished.

"So let me get this straight," Mistblossum meowed, "We're about to search high and low for a clan that may not exsiste and, on top of that, are known to be the fiersest fighters of all clans!?" Everyone nodded.

"Where are we even supposed to look?" Mistblossum asked.

"Well...I'd suggest looking for lots of _willow _trees," Nightsky meowed.

Ebonyshine rolled her eyes. "No really? I was going to suggest looking for pine trees, or even cedar trees!" She meowed with heavy sarcasim.

"But where would we find lots of willow trees for a clan to make a camp with?" Skyshadow asked.

"Well there's no territory beyond Lakeclan territory," Mistblossom meowed, "Our territory ends when we reach a cliff, apprentices aren't allowed there because it's very steep."

"So obviously it's not past Lakeclan, what about Hillclan?" Nightsky meowed.

Skyshadow shook his head. "Hillclan's border ends when we reach a huge twolegplace, I don't think Willowclan would make camp so close to twoleg's. How about Marshclan?"

Swamppaw considered this for a moment, then shook his head, "Our territory and beyond is nothing but marsh, bog and fields with animals on it."

"Nightsky?" The cats were getting desperate.

The medicine cat exchanged a look with his sister, "Well there are some fields with animals, another forest and mountains."

Swamppaw nodded, "Maybe there are willow trees beyond the mountains, it's worth a search."

"B-but your asking me to sneak you into Shadeclan territory?" Nightsky gasped.

"Please Nightsky, our clans need us to do this!" Ebonyshine pleaded.

"Calm down everyone!" Jaymint meowed, "He doesn't need to decide right now, we'll sleep under the pine tree for the night and Nightsky can give us his decision tommorrow."

Everyone was asleep in their makeshift nests under the pine tree, all but Nightsky, who was sitting a few mouse-lengths away, watching the stars.

"Nightsky? What are you doing?" Ambercloud meowed, coming to sit beside her brother.

"Just thinking," he replied, tearing his gaze away from the stars.

"About sneaking everyone into Shadeclan territory?" His sister guessed his thoughts.

"Part of me knows how important this mission is, but another part of me feels like it would be very disloyal to sneak _six enemy _cats into Shadeclan, no matter what the reason. What should I do?" Nightsky asked Ambercloud.

"Follow your heart," his sister instructed, "and get some sleep!" Her last words ended in a huge yawn, as she stummbled towards the others.

_Follow my heart? _Nightsky thought, _but what does my heart want me to do?_

**Sorry that chapter took me so long, it's the last week until school starts so things have been a little busy. Speaking of school, chances are I won't be updating this story as often when school starts (it completly ruins my schedule) but I will try my best, so just try to be patient. Also, this chapter wasn't really a paragraph per cat I think it might just be everyone's opinion at the same time, or something like that. Thanks for reading, please reveiw-Mallowbloom.**


	12. Chapter 11

Flintpaw opened one eye, it was dawn already. Looking around she saw everyone else was asleep, and she was hungry! Standing up her belly growled again. _Nobody will mind if I go hunting for a bit, and what better way to prove I deserve to be here then bringing back lots of fresh-kill? _Giving herself a quick grooming, she walked over to the Marshclan territory and started sniffing for scents. _I won't go too far,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she saw ferns move a couple of lizard lenghts away, crouching down, she peered though to see what it was. _Shoot! Just a butterfly. _Suddenly, something white bobbed up ahead: _rabbit! _Pairing up ahead, she saw the white tail as the rabbit started sniffing around. Creeping forward, she stopped when the rabbit was a frog leap in front of her, then she leapt, ending the rabbit's life with one swift bite.

"Flintpaw! Where are you?" Swamppaw yowled.

"Flintpaw, this isn't the time for playing hide and seek!" Ambercloud yowled angrily. All of Swamppaw's companions were sprawled out on the meadow calling his sister. Suddenly the ferns on Marshclan's territory swished, and out came Flintpaw, carrying a rabbit, three frogs and a lizard.

"Flintpaw, where were you?" Nightsky asked.

"She certainly wasn't hunting," Mistblossum told him, rolling her eyes.

"I woke up early so I went hunting, here," She meowed, nosing the prey towards the other cats. Nightsky and Ambercloud eyed the frogs disgustedly, while Ebonyshine and Skyshadow took the rabbit gratfully. Mistblossum and Jaymint took two frogs, and Ambercloud and Nightsky, rather reluctently, took the lizard, leaving Flintpaw and her brother the only frog left. Ambercloud took a tentitve bit of the lizard, almost vomitting, but she forced herself to eat some of it to keep up her strength. Nightsky's reaction was the same. Suddenly, as all cats finished their freah-kill, Jaymint suddenly asked,

"Is it full moon today?" Every cat stood up, fur bristling, ears pricked. All around them were sounds of bushs rustling and paw steps.

"Run!" Nightsky hissed.

"What?" The other cats gasped.

"Run quickly! Follow me!" Nightsky suddenly screeched, as furry shapes came into veiw.

"Wait, are we really going to follow him? What if he leads us into a trap?" Mistblossom began, staying planted to the earth.

"We don't really have a choice," Jaymint snarled, grabing her by the scruff, draging her into a bush just inside Shaadeclan territory.

Just as they leapt into a bush, the cats all padded out without sparing a glance at the bush the others were crouched in. All four leaders crouched over the remaines of bones the cats had left there in their quick sneak away.

"Do you think it was kittypets?" Silverstar began.

"No, kittypets are to lazy to hunt, plus, they've got their own food!" Lizardstar told her, "Wait!" He meowed, bending over the lizard carcacess. "It smells like...Shadeclan!" He gasped, turning to the Shadeclan leader. Tawnystar glared at him in hate, bending over herself. "It does not! It smells like Hillclan, and they ate a rabbit notheless!"

Hawkstar's eyes were narrow slits. "Hillclan aren't the only ones who eat rabbit," he reminded Tawnystar. She hissed softly, and just as she was about to retort, Rabbitbreeze called the leaders over to the frog carcacesses.

"It seems as if we were all wrong...it was Lakeclan!" He declared, glaring at Streamstar.

Before her leader could testify, Mallowbloom steped forward. "Of course it wasn't Lakeclan, nor was it Shadeclan, or Hillclan, or Marshclan," she told the leaders.

"Don't you see? It was obviously a group of rogues that caught this prey, and they used oour scents from the food they caught to muffle their own scent." She countinued. The leaders looked at her, then the prey, nodding.

"That is Marshclan lizard, that is a Hillclan rabbit and those are Lakeclan frogs," she finished. The leaders nodded, satisfied with her answer, as they went to go make makeshift camps for the night. As soon as they were gone, Mallowbloom came over to their hiding place and whispered, "What are you guys still doing here?" Everyone but Jaymint turned to Mistblossom.

"She knows?!" They all gasped.

Mistblossom flicked her tail in annoyonce. "Can we move past that?" She asked, "And how do you know we have to go somewhere?" She said turning to Mallowbloom.

"I knew from the moment that you told me about the prophecy that you'd have to journey far from the clans," she meowed, her eyes clouding over.

"Then why don't you come with us?" Jaymint asked.

Mallowbloom shook her head, "No, this is your destiny, and it's my destiny to stay here." She muttered something inautible after that. "Now go!" She meowed.

"But-"

"Don't worry about me or the others, just go while you can!" And with that Mallowbloom turned and ran over to Streamstar.

"Come on!" Nightsky meowed, turning to Shadeclan territory, "Are we going or not?"

"So you're taking us through Shadeclan territory?" Flintpaw asked.

"Only for the clans safety," he growled, "Now come on!"

Shadeclan territory was huge! Flintpaw had never seen so many trees! Unfortunatly, the trees only made Ebonyshine and Skyshadow uncomfortable..well, more uncomfortable then they were while traveling with strangers in enemy territory. _Just think of coming back home and running on the open moor chasing a rabbit, _Skyshadow told himself over and over to stop from fleeing. Ebonyshine, however, had a different tactic. _Imagine what Skyshadow will think of me when I journey to find a missing clan with him. He'll love me for sure! _She thought. _When are we getting out of this stupid forest? _Mistblossom thought, missing the lake. Meanwhile, Jaymint was memorizing where they went, in case he went to battle with Shadeclan. _If only Petalbloom could see me now, _Swamppaw told himself, head held high. _I wish I'd stayed at camp, but if I back out Swamppaw will never forgive me,_ Flintpaw fretted.

After what seemed like days, Nightsky finally stopped. While everyone else flopped down exhausted, Ambercloud stayed standing, fur fluffed up slightly.

"What is it?" Flintpaw asked.

Jaymint lifted his head, "Nightsky? How many warriors do you leave at camp when you go to gatherings?" He asked the medicine cat.

Nightsky regarded the young warrior suspiciously, "Enough to feed the queens and elders for the days the rest of the clan is gone, why?" Suddenly, realizeation dawned on them all.

"Run!" Ambercloud screeched, as cats burst throught the bracken.

Nightsky ran at the front of the pack. Turning he realized he knew every cat that was chasing him. _Bluebird, Liondew, Turtlefur and Dawnpetal?! _All cats that he had once called his friends, and one was his sister's former mentor! But his clanmates didn't even realize who they were chasing...yet. They chased them for what seemed like days until finally Mistblossom, who was at the rear, looked back and said,

"I think they're gone." The group slowed until they halted, panting and gasping for breath.

"I can't believe Dawnpetal just chased us!" Ambercloud panted.

"I don't even think they knew it was you," Jaymint told her.

"Ok, that's the second time today, Jaymint. How do you do that?" Ebonyshine asked.

"Do what?"

"You know...that thing where you ask a question and it comes true. It's almost like your phycic," Ebonyshine meowed, trailing off as everyone turned to look at him.

There was complete silence for a moment, then Flintpaw stated: "So that's why you were chosen."

Ambercloud looked away from Jaymint. "Does that mean we have powers too?" She asked fearfully. Nightsky shrugged.

Jaymint stiffened, then asked quietly: "Are you sure we got rid of your clanmmates, Nightsky?" Everyone slowly turned back to Jaymint.

"Run!" Swamppaw shrieked.

They turned to leave, but Dawnpetal blocked their way, they turned the other way only to find they were surrounded on all sides by furious cats.

**Yay, finally finished the chapter. Sorry it took so long but my teacher decided to give me homework the first week of school. Please reveiw and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Where do you think your going Nightsky? And with six enemy cats nonetheless, how did you convince my former apprentice into this?" Dawnpetal began, tail lashing back and forth.

"For the record I came because I wanted to!" Ambercloud said boldly. Nightsky glared at his sister, willing her to stay quiet. _I don't want to fight these cats!_ Then he reflected, _these cats would be mouse-brained to fight us since it's eight-four! _

"Stupid!" He growled to himself.

"What did you call us?" Turtlefur growled.

_Oh great, I'm in trouble now._ Desprate, Nightsky changed the subgect.

"You shouldn't challenge a medicine cat!" He hissed, showing his teeth.

"You're no medicine cat of mine if your prancing around our territory with these, these... Mangy kittypet fox-hearts!" Liondew spat the last words and was trembling so hard that his mate, Bluebird, had to rest her tail on his shoulders to calm him down.

"I have a valid resone to bring them into Shadeclan territory!"

"And we'd love to hear it," Bluebird told the medicine cat and though her tone was calm, it betrayed a hint of a threat in it.

Nightsky stared at them in shock, "Your asking me to betray a secret that Skyclan intrusted me with? Never!"

Bluebird regarded him indifferently. "Then you are not our medicine cat!" She spat.

Dawnpetal nodded, gathering her patrol around her, "Don't bother coming back to camp after your 'important Skyclan bussness'. From this point forward you and your sister are exiled. Maybe your fox-heart friends can give you a place in their clans." With that, the cats disapeared through the bushs.

"Who died and made her leader?" Ambercloud asked.

"She's like a younger version of Petalbloom," Swamppaw commented, shuddering.

"Guys, big picture: Nightsky and Ambercloud just got exiled because of us!" Mistblossom cried.

"Nightsky, Ambercloud, I'm so sorry," Ebonyshine meowed, "but if they were your true friends and clanmates they would have believed you."

_I knew this was a bad idea right from the begining, but I chose not to listen to my heart, _Nightsky thought bitterly. Turning to Jaymint he said a bit sharper then he entended,

"Your the phychic, tell us were we can find Willowclan!"

Jaymint looked up from his grooming, startled. "I- I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way. I can only see disasters a few moments before they occure, that's my power."

"Grrr," Nightsky growled, _why is Skyclan putting me through all this torture?_ Furious, he whirled around and hit the tree behind him with his paw. Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK and the tree fell down. Startled, Nightsky leapt back in shock, _how did I do that with one paw? Am I a monster? _He thought to himself.

Ebonyshine came up beside him. "Congradulations Nightsky," she meowed, "You just discovered your power: strength!"

"B-but how?" Nightsky asked, looking at the sky for answers.

"Oh, I think I get it!" Flintpaw meowed padding up, "You started to get mad, obviously when you get mad, your powers activate!" She meowed in a matter-of-fact way.

"Like the hulk?" Skyshadow meowed.

"How do you know about the hulk?" Mistblossom asked.

"Sometimes in my free time I look through twoleg windows and watch TV. Don't judge me, you know you would if you had the chance!" He meowed defensidly.

They countinued walking throught the woods until moon-high- Skyshadow talking about the hulk the entire time- , then they made camp.

"Do you think we're far enough away from the Shadeclan camp?" Ebonyshine asked.

Ambercloud looked at the young she-cat. "Yes, it's quiet a ways away."

"How far until we reach the edge of the forest?" Skyshadow inquiered, feeling colostrophobic.

"We could be there at sun-high tommorrow, if we get up at dawn." Nightsky responded. Every cat nodded and started gathering moss for the night. Though there were obvious tentions throughout the cats. For example, this is how everyone slept that night: Mistblossom made her nest among the roots of a pine tree opposite from where the others were sleeping and dragged a recluctent Jaymint with her. Swamppaw and his sister slept beside Skyshadow and Ebonyshine having refused making a nest beside the Shadeclan cats, the Shadeclan cats sleeping on the other side of the Hillclan warriors. _Please Skyclan, if your listening, get me out of this torture you call a forest._ Skyshadow prayed before falling asleep.

"This is never going to work Lakestar!" Marshstar growled from the starry ranks of Skyclan.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lakestar inquiered.

"Open your eyes, look at them! They've been at each others throats since they met at the meadow, and you expect them to find a clan without slitting each others throats in their sleep?!"

"You are forgetting that they just met, Marshstar. Before this prophcey they didn't know about their powers and this is all new and overwelming. Last time I checked, clans didn't make a habbit of venturing out of their territory on purpose!" Hillstar soothed. Marshstar just grunted.

"Besides, they still have to face a big challenge," Shadestar told them all.

"Yes that's right," meowed a silver-gray she-cat.

"Featherlily?! Where have you been?" Lakestar meowed to her best friend, the guardian of the sky.

"Oh you know, here and there, solving disputes among the cats of the sky," Featherlily meowed distantly.

"Well if you don't mind, we're in the middle of a dispute here," Marshstar told her.

"Marshstar!" The cats all gasped.

"You don't mess with the guardian of the sky! Do you know what she can do to you?!" Hillstar whispered to Marshstar.

"Do not worry," Featherlily meowed, "I know I am trespassing, but I come to help. A time of trouble is coming for the traveling cats and they will need a cat to stay with them and watch over them while they are in unfamiliar territory. Me, being used to traveling in unfamilier skies, could watch over them."

"Really Featherlily? You'd do that for us?" Shadestar asked. Featherlily dipped her head.

"Who will solve disputes while you are gone?" Lakestar asked.

"Well I was hoping you would, my good friend," Featherlily told the old leader.

"Me? But how?"

"Just find it in your heart to help, I won't be gone too long and if you need to contact me just use this," Featherlily started swirling her tail around and around faster and faster until there was an explosion of feathers and held in her tail was a mirror shaped object. In the middle where a mirror useally was, an auqua surface was placed, so smooth it felt like silk. The rim around it looked like it was made of the sparkliest crystals, which it probably had been.

Featherlily carfully handed the priceless object to Hillstar, who gasped at it's touch.

"Whenever you need to contact me, just say this chant: 'Mirror, mirror made of leather give me direct contact to Feather!" Featherlily told them, padding away.

"But it isn't made of leather!" Marshstar protested.

"I know but every chant needs to rhyme, and it was either leather or heather." Featherlily said, fadding away.

"Give me the mirror," Marshstar told Hillstar.

The old Hillclan founder blinked in confusion, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to countinue this conversation with her until she changes the chant."

**Ok, so I didn't actually plan on adding Featherlily but as the story continued I just thought I could fit her in. Also, I need help coming up with super powers for Skyshadow and the others, I won't be able to write much more without them, so write suggestions in the reviews. New chapter up soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

"Mirror, mirror made of leather give me direct contact to Feather!" Marshstar commanded. Despite his desperate attempts to get Featherlily to change the chant, she refused. Almost instantly the aqua surface turned to the annoyed face of Featherlily.

"For the last time, I am NOT changing the chant! I can send you your own tornado you know!" She hissed, ready to disconnect.

"I'm not contacting you for that," Marshstar responded.

"Then what do you want? I've got stuff to do," She replied.

"Stuff to do," Marshstar scoffed, "Does that mean you've reached your destination?"

"Yes," Featherlily told him, her voice becoming fearful, "But it's very scary."

"You? The guardian of the sky, scared? Say it isn't so!" Marshstar mocked.

"You don't get it, these skies they're so full of..hate and _blood_ and violence." Featherlily shuddered.

"I thought you've traveled through countless skies."

"I have, but remember, they don't believe in Skyclan."

"You can do it, they can't hurt you," Marshstar encouraged.

"Nevertheless, I think I should walk in the living world for a while."

"What?!"

"I have the power, and it would do good for the traveling cats to know someone has their back."

"Do you know what your getting yourself into?"

"It'll be fine."

"Whatever, I'll leave it up to you. It's not my problem." With that, Marshstar disconnected.

Swamppaw opened his eyes. He was dreaming, of course. All around him it was quiet, too quiet. Looking around he saw that he was standing in a small forest, in a small clearing with four trees surrounding it. _Where am I? _Almost as if on Que, cats spilled out of the bushes into the clearing. Swamppaw lept back in shock as cats walked through him. _This has got to be a dream._ In the center of the clearing he saw several cats being targeted. Reassured that nothing could hurt him, he crept forward to see who the cats were. Four gray cats, three black and one white. All the other cats began advancing towards the seven cats. _Wait...it's Flintpaw!And the others! _"No! Don't hurt them!" Swamppaw yowled, rushing forward. No one seemed to hear, and instead of slamming into a cat, he ran right through him. Frozen in place, he had to watch in terror as his sister and well, _clan cats_, got ripped to shreds.

"I'm sorry you have to see this," a soft voice whispered in Swamppaw's ear.

"But a great danger is approaching, and unless you all use teamwork, this is what your future will hold..." The voice trailed off, and Swamppaw was left in darkness.

"Swamppaw, wake up!" Flintpaw whispered in his ear. Swamppaw rolled over and murmured,

"One more minute!"

"Let me try," Mistblossom told Flintpaw, advancing towards the sleepy apprentice.

"Wake up you lazy kittypet!" She shouted in Swamppaw's ear.

Swamppaw was up instently, standing up at attention.

"Wow, you have a gift," Flintpaw told Mistblossom, "Usally it takes me couple tries to wake him up." Swamppaw sighed, _great, now I have two she-cats picking on me. _As Flintpaw went to hunt with her new "Best friend" Swamppaw worked to make their makeshift camp disappear.

Ebonyshine and Skyshadow were hunting Flintpaw and Mistblossom, with them still being in Shadeclan's territory they decided to always travel in groups of four.

"Just think, we get to leave this shadowy bramble trap today." Skyshadow murmured to Ebonyshine as they padded at the rear. Ebonyshine murmured in agreement just before Flintpaw shouted:

"Rabbit!" And took off.

Sighing, Mistblossom looked back at the two remaining warriors and shrugged,

"I guess I'd better go after her," She meowed, racing after the apprentice.

"Wait! Aren't we supposed to stick together?!" Ebonyshine yelled after them, running with Skyshadow at her heels.

Mistblossom halted right in front of Flintpaw, who had obviously caught the rabbit, for it hung in her jaws.

"Goof cath, rifth?" Flintpaw said through a mouth full of rabbit.

Mistblossom assumed she had said 'Good catch, right?' But didn't bother asking. Instead, she got right to the point.

"Flintpaw, you know we're in enemy territory, your not supposed to run off like that," She told the apprentice sternly.

Flintpaw dropped her prey and bowed her head. "Yes, oh mighty Mistblossom, I shall not do that again against your wishes." Mistblossom rolled her eyes and was about to retort when a scent hit her mouth.

"Shadeclan! Quick, into the tansy bush! It'll hide our scent!" Mistblossom whispered, shoving Flintpaw in. Minutes later a group of Shadeclan cats- this time Owlfeather, Shrewstorm, Tallcloud and Brightfall- came into view. Mistblossom started to fidget being this close to the Shadeclan deputy.

"This is where I heard the noise," Sherwstorm told his deputy.

"Are you sure? Remember Dawnpetal's report about the traveling cats?" Owlfeather questioned.

Mistblossom shrank, _oh great, he knows about us. But does he know our names? _Her question was answered almost immediately.

"It was Mistblossom, Jaymint, Skyshadow, Ebonyshine, Swamppaw and Flintpaw who were traveling with the _traitors_," Tallcloud spat the last word. Mistblossom stared at the Shadeclan patrol in shock, _they really do think Nightsky and Ambercould have broken the warrior code! _She thought, _and it's all my fault, _she realized guiltily.

"Well, me and Brightfall are going to hunt over by the meadow," Owlfeather told Shrewstorm and Tallcloud.

"Ok, me and Tallcloud will hang out here and make sure the traveling cats are gone," Shrewstorm told them. Owlfeather flicked his tail as he and Brightfall bounded through the bracken, finally disappearing. As soon as Owlfeather and Brightfall had disappeared, Shrewstorm turned to Tallcloud.

"I thought they'd never leave," Shrewstorm muttered to Tallcloud.

Tallcloud murmured in agreement, "I still think we should tell them." Mistblossom pricked her ears, _what are they hiding? _

"No, if we tell them and they don't agree, then we have exposed our secret," Shrewstorm murmured.

"But-"

"Look, we are so close, we don't need anyone's help. With Darkclan's help, the clans will fall to their knees."

"Are you sure you could summon them?" Tallcloud questioned.

"If I can create Darkclan, then I can re summon them," Shrewstorm meowed determinedly, "Plus we've got Petalbloom, Ivycloud and Larkpaw on our side, we just need to convince others that we're doing this for the good of the clans. Weather it's true or not."

"Well..."

"It'll be fine, here's the plan..." Shrewstorm's voice faded as they padded away. Mistblossom was almost tempted to follow them..before she realized that Flintpaw was still with her.

"We've got to tell the others!" The apprentice cried, running in the direction of their "camp". Just as she ran away, Ebonyshine and Skyshadow came out of a bush.

"Where's that Hare-brained apprentice going now?" Ebonyshine puffed.

"To tell the others we have to leave!" Mistblossom told them, turning in the direction Flintpaw had taken.

Swamppaw, Jaymint, Nightsky and Ambercloud sat back and gazed at their wonderful work. Thanks to them, no Shadeclan cat would possibly know that cats had made a camp there...hopefully. Suddenly, Flintpaw burst into the clearing, Mistblossom, Ebonyshine and Skyshadow following closely behind.

"We have to go now!" Flintpaw told them, scattering branchs and moss that had been carefully placed around the clearing.

"Well we can't go now," Ambercloud told her, "You've ruined our camouflage, the only thing that would make it more obvious is putting up a sign that said 'CATS HAVE BEEN HERE, PLEASE FOLLOW US!'"

"Look, there isn't enough time, we have cats looking for us already. Plus, they already think you and Nightsky are traitors, so why would they come after us?" Flintpaw asked.

The Shadeclan cats narrowed their eyes and Mistblossom turned to Flintpaw, "Not helping," She told her. Flintpaw hung her head. There was a rustling in the bushes, and the cats took off, not wanting to see if it was cats or other. Smiling, a gray-and-silver she-cat walked out of the bush.

"I knew that would work," she meowed, looking around. "Well, it looks like a certain apprentice has made a mess..." She padded closer to the "camp" and started to clean it.

Swamppaw felt like his legs were about to fall off.

"How long have we been travling for?" He asked.

"Since just after dawn and it's now sunhigh, so... for a while," Ebonyshine replied.

"Hurry up everybody!" Nightsky meowed from farther up ahead, "I have a feeling you'll like what you see." The cats stared at each other in confusion, and padded up to Nightsky. Skyshadow let out a small gasp of shock as he came up beside the medicine cat. The others joined him and stared open-mouthed at what lay ahead of them: fields, animals with strange black spots, and in the distance a small forest with mountains towering over it.

They had reached the edge of clan territory.

**Another chapter! I've found powers for all the cats with Echotrail and Ebonyshine (Yes, she's real) so I don't need more reviews. New chapter coming soon. **


	15. Chapter 14

"So how's everything going?" Shadestar asked Featherlily.

"They've just reached the edge of clan territory," Featherlily informed him.

"Are you in their world?"

"Yes, I've decided to walk the living world for a while."

"Just don't get too comfortable," Shadestar warned her, "Remember: you have to return to the skies after this mission."

"I know," Featherlily sighed, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Ok, but please come back soon! Lakestar's doing terrible under pressure!"

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Featherlily told him, "They don't have much time, Darkclan is rising, and they've got a new weapon."

Nightsky crouched down beside a 'fence' as Skyshadow and Ebonyshine called it. Inside were strange white animals with black spots that were bigger then dogs. What was it they called them? _Cows._ Nightsky didn't care how many times the Hillclan cats insisted they were harmless, he wasn't going to take the chance. The Hillclan cats, however, seemed more comfortable here, walking at a steady pace in front of the pack. Mistblossom was walking rather nervously behind them, wearing her usual frown of disapproval. Beside her stood Jaymint, his face expressionless. Just a few mouse-lenghts away, Swamppaw and Flintpaw stood even more tense then Nightsky. Glancing beside him, he saw Ambercloud crouched down like she was stalking a mouse. Fearfully, Nightsky kept pushing forward, _they can't hurt us, they can't hurt us, _Nightsky kept repeating.

Finally, after what seemed like sunrises, they reached the end of the 'cow' field. Only to reach another, bigger field, this one filled with light brown figures that were bigger then the cows.

"Are those...?" Ebonyshine looked at Skyshadow questioningly.

"They are!" Skyshadow breathed.

"What? What are they?" Swamppaw asked.

"Aren't those horses? Animals that twolegs ride sometimes, and keep in these things called farms?" Mistblossom asked.

"How do you know about horses?" The Hillclan cats asked.

"And what are farms?!" All the cats asked.

Mistblossom shrugged, confusion glazed over her eyes. "The thought just came to me like...magic." They all stood there in silence, until Swamppaw finally muttered grumpily,

"I guess we know what her super power is now."

Every cat ignored him. "Quick, Mistblossom, will these 'horses' hurt us?" Flintpaw asked. Mistblossom took one long look at the brown figures.

"If we stay on the outside of the fence there's less of a chance they'll trample us."

"T-t- trample us?!" Swamppaw meowed mortified.

Mistblossom shrugged, "Only if we let them."

Shaking, the felines all turned to the horses. The nut-brown fence made it's way up and down countless hills and fields.

"How much longer can we walk on these hills and risk getting hurt?!" Skyshadow gasped.

"The mountains aren't that far away," Ambercloud meowed.

Nightsky took one look at his sister, then at the long fields, and the small circle of gray, that was the mountains. It would take more then two sunrises to get there, maybe three if they were lucky.

"You've got to be kidding me," Swamppaw gasped.

"Well excuse me for trying to be positive!" The Shadeclan warrior retorted, but Swamppaw wasn't listening. Instead, he gazed over at the horses. Suddenly, he saw a flash of silver-and-gray fur in the midst of brown fur. Startled, he turned to see if Flintpaw was behind the fur, but she was still right beside him. Then he turned to Jaymint, but the psychic was still beside his sister, who hadn't moved either. Ambercloud and Skyshadow hadn't moved also. In fact, _none _of the cats had moved. _I must be really sleep deprived, _Swamppaw thought_, I'm seeing things already on day three. _

"Swamppaw? Are you ok?" Ambercloud asked anxiously. Swamppaw shook his head, convincing himself that it was just a hallucination.

"I-I'm fine," he meowed shakily, "L-let's just k-keep moving."

Featherlily dashed though the groups of horses, determined to reach the forest before the traveling cats. Her pawsteps just skimming the ground. _Why does Swamppaw reject me so? _Since her first appearance in Swamppaw's dream, Featherlily had been desperately trying to go back, but all his dreams were filled with _her._ The silver-and-gray she-cat with _green _eyes, not lilac. _How can like her and not me?_ Then she paused in mid-run. _I'm not jealous, am I? _She slowly shook her head. _No, I couldn't possibly, I just don't want him to die._ Then she continued her run.

Slowly but surly, the traveling cats were making their way through the fields. It was sundown, and they had been traveling since dawn, half of them were dragging their paws in exhaustion.

"Can we rest now?" Swamppaw complained.

Mistblossom looked at the cats around her, and nodded. "Let's find a den first." Now long after, Ambercloud found the perfect den. It was right in front of the fence, looked like a rabbit hole, but was bigger. More...cozy. No continuous tunnels, just a hole slopping down into a huge space, perfect for nests. Suddenly, at the entrance to the den, Flintpaw stopped. What did she smell? It was something vaguely familiar, maybe she had smelt it before? Too tiered to recognize the sent, she walked in, curled up and went to sleep.

Featherlily was determined to get into Swamppaw's dreams. _I don't care if I have to erase all of his love for that she-cat, I will get into his dreams! _She told herself. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get in his dreams.

"That's it!" She growled as she began swirling her tail. "Guardians of Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Sky!" She cried loudly.

"Give me your powers in a time of great need!" She felt great energy all around her and knew it was working, trembling ever so slightly, she began the spell.

"Now he sees her, now he doesn't. Guardians, from this moment on he know longer has eyes for the silver- gray she-cat with green eyes. From this moment on, Swamppaw you only have eyes for ME!" Featherlily's tail, that had began to sparkle, flicked to the right on broke the barrier to Swamppaw's dreams. The green eyed she-cat stood there, waiting. Featherlily walked up to her, rested her tail on the she-cats shoulder, and shattered the image.

"What are you doing?" Swamppaw cried, racing up to the attacker.

Featherlily whirled around to face the tom, eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't worry about her," she told him, "You do not love her any more, you love me!"

"No, I'll never love you," Swamppaw sobbed. "She is the one I love and even if you destroyed her in my dreams, she is still alive in the waking world."

"For now," Featherlily purred, "We need her for the mission. Who knows maybe there will be an 'incident' and she'll die."

"No!" Swamppaw whimpered, backing away from the crazed she-cat. "I will tell them all."

Featherlily let out a _mrrow _of amusement, "How cute: you think you will remember this when you wake up, but you won't." With that, she fadded away, leaving poor Swamppaw to mourn over his loss.

**So what do you think? I know this is probably the most boring chapter I've posted so far, but there's more action on the way! Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15

Flintpaw turned towards her brother who was fidgeting in his sleep.

"No, no. Don't, I-I love..." Swamppaw trailed off. Flintpaw pricked her ears, _her brother had a crush? _She leaned closer, trying to hear the lucky she-cats name, but Swamppaw whispered it so quietly Flintpaw missed it. _I'm not being nosey, right? _She asked herself. Ever since the cats had sheltered in the abandoned badger set three sunrises ago, Swamppaw had acted confused and bewildered when awake, but while sleeping he acted like some cat was attacking him. Even the know-it-all Mistblossom didn't know what was wrong with the gray tom with black paws. Jaymint hadn't a clue either, and no visions to predict the apprentices future. Flintpaw was worried for her brother, she had already asked Nightsky countless times if he had any herbs to help the apprentice, but Nightsky had told her that he wouldn't know where to look for herbs here, and all Swamppaw needed was some sleep. That had been last sunrise.

"Where are you? My love?!" Swamppaw called to the darkness.

Purring, Featherlily padded out. "I'm here, my love."

Swamppaw stepped back, closing his eyes. "No, no, not you," he whispered. "You ruined my dreams and it's your fault that I'm forgetful when I'm awake. You ruined me." He spat.

Featherlily stepped forward, "I don't know what your talking about, I simply made your life better." Suddenly, Featherlily's mirror appeared and started making a church bell sound, indicating that one of the old leaders in Skyclan wanted to talk to her.

Featherlily turned to face the Marshclan cat, "You got lucky!" She told him, then forced herself to wake up in her camp outside the forest so she could talk to Skyclan. Once there, she picked up the mirror and put her paw on one of the crystals to answer the call. The aqua surface rippled for a moment, then Lakestar appeared.

"Hey, Featherlily!" Lakestar meowed excitedly.

"Hi Lakestar, how's it going up there?" Featherlily meowed, resuming her calm nature.

"Well... It's not the easiest thing I've ever done, but I'll be fine. What really concerns me is what's going on down there, where are you?"

"The forest." Featherlily told her, shifting her paws.

"And were are the cats you are supposed to be looking after?"

Featherlily thought for a moment, "About a quarter-moon away," she told her friend guilty.

"Featherlily! Your supposed to protect the cats from danger, not wait for them at a distance. I hear Swamppaw isn't feeling good, maybe in your carelessness Darkclan has gotten him! Now go out there and help them!"

"But what am I supposed to say, 'hi I'm Featherlily and I've been watching you for a quarter-moon, oh and by the way I'm the guardian of the Sky'!?"

Lakestar sighed. "You're so stubborn, Featherlily. Just like you were when you were a kit. You know you can figure something ou-" She broke off, taking a good look at her friend.

"Who's the tom?" She sighed.

Featherlily's mind whirled, _I can't tell her I like Swamppaw but I can tell her I like somebody else. _Pretending to be nervous she told Lakestar the first cat that popped in her mind.

"The guardian of Fire," she told her friend.

Lakestar regarded her with a puzzled expresion, _did I say something wrong? _Featherlily wondered.

"Um, isn't Blazesummer your brother?" She asked.

Featherlily face-pawed. _Of course, there's me, Blazesummer, Winterlily, Jaybreeze and Specklevine. Our mother and father are Russetflame and Lavenderstream so I can't mention them, hmmmm..._

"Marshstar!" She burst out.

Lakestar nodded with understanding, "I see, he is cute, but you've got to focus on your mission, no distractions."

Featherlily nodded and disconnected, guilty she had lied to her friend.

"I need to give Swamppaw more of his memory back, so no one gets suspicious. Maybe he'll just forget his dreams and his love for the green-eyed she-cat, then he'll be perfectly normal." She laughed and then made her way towards the direction of the cats.

"Well that was weird," Lakestar meowed.

"It certainly was," meowed a pure white she-cat, like Featherlily, she had lilac eyes.

"Winterlily?! What are you doing here?" Lakestar gasped.

"What? The guardian of Water can't pay a visit to her sister once in a while?" Winterlily asked.

Lakestar narrowed her eyes, "You and your siblings haven't talked to Featherlily for ages and now your interested in her?"

Winterlily sighed. "Fine, the water was unusually rough today, so I thought I'd talk to Featherlily about it."

"What about Specklevine, or Jaybreeze?"

"Jaybreeze told me the wind was blowing loudly and Specklevine told me the earth was unsettled."

"And Blazesummer?"

"Um, the fire was unnaturally hot?" Winterlily shrugged.

"So you think your younger sister is behind it, am I right?"

Winterlily bowed her head, and didn't answer.

"I'm sure your sister isn't behind it, just give it time and the signs will become clear." Lakestar meowed as she left the clearing.

"Maybe, maybe not," Winterlily whispeared, and, knowing her sister, she decided to follow her.

Featherlily sat, tail over her paws, waiting for the cats to come. If she was correct, they would make camp here at moon-rise. It was hard to believe a quarter-moon ago, they had all lived normal lives. Featherlily had taken every precaution to make sure Swamppaw wouldn't recognize her. She had hypnotized him.

Swamppaw jolted awake, looking around. Everyone was curled up in a tight ball in the grass. _What happened these last three sunrises? _He couldn't remember a thing, not even his dreams. Beside him, Flintpaw stirred.

"Your awake?" She whispered. Swamppaw nodded.

"D-do you remember anything from yesterday?" She asked hesitantly. Swamppaw shook his head. _Then I guess he doesn't remember talking about Whistlewind hunting with him, and how Flowerfern was going to take him on patrol... or that he kept calling Jaymint Lizardstar... _Nevertheless, Flintpaw was glad her brother was back.

"Let's wake the others," she meowed, motioning to where Mistblossom and Jaymint lay across from them. Within moments everyone was awake and ready to go...well, all except Mistblossom, whom no one wanted to wake. Finally, Jaymint had to go over and give her a sharp jab in the ribs.

Winterlily was busy tracking her sister with little sucess. _Who knew you could forget someone's scent if you didn't talk to them for centuries! _Suddenly she stopped dead. Straight ahead stood Featherlily. _Waiting for the others I supose, _Winterlily thought, rolling her eyes. _She's so irisponsable, and one day that cost us people we loved... _Winterlily shook her head, she didn't have time to think about that right now, Featherlily was hiding something, it clung to her fur just like snow clings to grass. And Winterlily was going to find out the truth, no matter what...

**I read a lot of your reviews, and something that has been brought up more then once is me mispelling Mistblossom's name. I don't mean to mispronounce it, but you should understand that I am using word pad, that has no spell check, so I have a couple mistakes. Anyway, I will try to do better. Special thanks to Jaysong for reviewing, and I will try to do more Skyshadow/Ebonyshine chapters.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

"Are we all here?" A pure white she-cat asked.

"I am here, Winterlily," responded a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

"Jaybreeze?" Winterlily asked, eyes closed. The guardian of Wind dipped her head.

"We are here too," a speckled gray tom and orange tom stepped forward.

Winterlily nodded to her brothers. "Good, then it looks like we are all here." Her gaze traveled over each of her siblings. "You all know why we're here, I just witnessed Featherlily tormenting that young apprentice from Marshclan called Swamppaw." All around her there were gasps of shock.

"W-what do you mean by...tormenting?" Jaybreeze asked fearfully.

"Lakestar told me that Swamppaw has been feeling funny for awhile, turns out Featherlily has been trying to get him to like her by erasing all his memories of the cat he really loves and tormenting him in his dreams." Wiinterlily explained.

"B-but, she's traveling with them! Doesn't Swamppaw recognize her?" Asked the speckled gray tom, his green eyes confused.

"Do you think our sister's stupid, Specklevine? She hypothesized him." Winterlily murmured.

"Well we've got to do something about it! We can't just let her get away with this!" The orange tom spat, his tail lashing.

Winterlily closed her eyes, "I know, Blazesummer. I don't want to make Swamppaw suffer more either, but we have to let Featherlily choose for herself. This is her mission, and she can choose to do the right thing, or the wrong thing." The cats around her dipped their heads.

"Besides, we have more things to worry about, what about Darkclan?" Jaybreeze asked.

"Oh don't worry, they may have a new weapon, but they don't know about our counter attack." Winterlily's eyes became clouded. "There will come a day when the sky goes further into it's shadow and ebony will have to use it's shine to guide him out of darkness."

Ebonyshine was having a nightmare. Toadpaw was standing in front of her. "Why Ebonyshine? Why? You could have had it all, a nice mate, kits, you could have been a respected warrior. But instead you chose that, that...half-clan. You broke my heart! You will never be welcomed back into Hillclan. I bet Skyshadow doesn't even like you. You hear that? He doesn't return your affections." Toadpaw let out a low, harsh laugh.

In her dream, Ebonyshine lay in the sand, sobbing. "No, you're wrong Toadpaw. Somehow, somewhere in his heart, Skyshadow loves me!"

"Foolish she-cat!" Toadpaw spat. "Sooner or later, you'll wake up and realize the obvious, but by then it'll be too late..." his voice trailed off into a laugh. Ebonyshine took a step back. _It's not real, it's just an illusion, this isn't the real Toadpaw, Skyshadow does love me. _She closed her eyes and when she opened them Toadpaw was gone and the concerned face of Featherlily was in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Featherlily murmured quietly. Ebonyshine nodded, hoping Featherlily couldn't read her mind.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," she whispered back, hoping she sounded convincing. Featherlily nodded and walked back to where she stood guard.

Skyshadow was woken up from his comfortable sleep by Ebonyshine.

"Wha-?" Skyshadow asked sleepily.

"Are you going hunting with me?" Ebonyshine asked hopefully.

"Well..um.." Skyshadow felt awkward. He liked Ebonyshine, sure, but he wasn't certain he liked her _that _way. Skyshadow sighed, his past had thought him to fend for himself and trust none, but he_ did _trust Ebonyshine. Some moments he thought he loved her, other times he knew it was impossible. He couldn't bring himself to tell her though. What was there to tell? That he loved her, but at the same time, couldn't?

He soon realized she was still waiting for an answer. "Um..I think I'll stay here and help...clean up the camp." He knew it was a dumb excuse, but it was the best he had.

"Oh," Skyshadow noticed she was disappointed by the drop of her tail and the shake of her voice, but she soon covered it up.

"Ok then, wish me good hunting," She meowed resuming her cheerful voice. Then she joined Flintpaw and Ambercloud to go hunting._ Maybe Toadpaw was right, maybe Skyshadow doesn't love me, _Ebonyshine thought, padding away, but she shook the thought away. Skyshadow stared after Ebonyshine as she padded away. He knew he was hurting her, but he didn't like it as much as she did.

Featherlily padded up to Skyshadow.

"Why do you continue to hurt the cat who cares deeply about you?" She asked the tom.

"Me and Ebonyshine are just friends, she understands. Why do you care?" Skyshadow asked.

Featherlily didn't answer the question. "Skyshadow, word to the wise: you never understand how much someone means to you until they are gone." Skyshadow thought he saw some emotion clouding her eyes.

"I'm immune to emotion," he told her.

Featherlily shook her head, "No you're not. Tell me, is it affection you're afraid of?"

Skyshadow narrowed his eyes, "No," he meowed through gritted teeth.

"So you're saying you don't like Ebonyshine at all?" The silver-and-white she-cat inquired.

"No!...Yes...I don't know! Leave me alone!" Skyshadow cried then he stormed off.

Swamppaw watched as Skyshadow finished talking to Featherlily and stormed off. The claimed "guardian of the Sky" had been with them for a quarter-moon, and tomorrow they would be in the mysterious forest. They hoped, but there was something that bugged Swamppaw... did, did he know Featherlily? Her silver-and-white fur with lilac eyes looked vaguely familiar, yet he couldn't put his paw on it. She wasn't his clanmate, he knew that much. Jaymint padded up to the troubled apprentice.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I-I just can't believe we've been traveling for a half-moon already, and we haven't even reached the forest, let alone the mountains!" Swamppaw meowed.

"Yes, time travels fast when you spend it hating a certain she-cat- Mistblossom," He coughed the last word. Swamppaw gave the psychic a pointed look.

Jaymint stepped back. "I'm just saying, if you stop and look for a minute, you'll see that Mistblossom is a cat just like you and me, but she's made a big decision to leave the cats she loves and she's having a hard time living up to her choice." He backed away whispering, "Just think about it," behind him. Swamppaw turned away, mystified. _W-why do I hate Mistblossom again? Didn't I feel...something else for her at one time? No, it must be all in my head. _Shaking himself, he turned to clean up the camp with Skyshadow.

**This chapter was made because of Jaysong's request to have more Ebonnyshine/Skyshadow. So thank you for reviewing. Anyway, keep reviewing and until next chapter- Mallowbloom.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Little authors note so you don't get mad: If you have not finished reading the first series of warriors do NOT read for this chapter containes spoilers. Also this chapter containes Kietsu from 'A dreaded revenge' that me and Echotrail have made, so she is not in the real warriors seris. I think I'm done ranting. Proceed reading at your own risk!**

Skyshadow padded through the underground uncertainly. Now that the cats had reached the forest, they were back to the torture cell. In front of him was Nightsky and Ambercloud, walking through the forest with ease. Beside them stood Mistblossom and Jaymint, looking a bit less sure of themselves while walking through a dark and dreary forest. Swamppaw and Flintpaw were looking nervous too, and beside Skyshadow, Ebonyshine also stood tense. However, in front of them all, leading the way stood Featherlily, looking as if every turn would lead into a trap (which it very well could) hard to believe coming from the guardian of the Sky, right?

Swamppaw was confused, _have I been here before? _ Swamppaw asked himself. Everything looked so familiar.

"Stop!" Shrieked a high pitched voice at the front of the group. Everyone clustered around Featherlily in front of the group. In front of the cats stood a small black tom with one white paw and pale, icy blue eyes with a torn ear. The look he gave them was one full of pure hatred. Beside him stood a broad-shouldered, battle- scarred black-and-white tom with green eyes and a scar between them. Both cats had collars with what appeared to have dogs teeth in them. Behind them stood a ginger tom with a torn ear and yellow eyes, and fluffy white she-cat with green eyes and a scarred muzzle. She wore a collar with a bell on it.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The black tom asked shrilly, walking around the group. The clan cats all turned to the center to Featherlily, only to find she had disappeared. _Lazy she-cat. She led us here, knew there was trouble...and then left? _ Skyshadow was filled with rage, but all he could manage to say to the hostile cats was,

"W-who are you?"

"Who am I?!" The tom let out a cruel laugh, then turned to face the ginger tom. "Can you believe this Maramalade? These cats don't know who I am!" The tom turned back to them, not waiting for Maramalade to answer, and narrowed his eyes.

"I am Scourge, leader of Bloodclan, and this is my deputy, Bone!" He flicked his tail to the black-and-white tom.

"Bloodclan!?" The traveling cats echoed fearfully. _There's another clan? _Flintpaw thought in alarm.

"I would explain more, but you have trespassed on Bloodclan's territory and must be punished!" The tom- Scourge- declared.

"You won't dare hurt us, we're clan cats too!" Nightsky told them, and oh, he's going to regret that.

The look in Scourge's eyes immediately changed. "Clan cats, huh? And which one are you from? Is it deadly Shadowclan or "we always need to be heroes" Thunderclan? What about "we're going to betray you" Riverclan?" He stepped closer so he was right in their faces.

"Or are you Thunderclan's cat toys from Windclan?" He spat. _Thunderclan? Windclan? Shadowclan? Riverclan? What is this crazy cat meowing about? _However, crazy or not, the cats were still scared of Scourge and his gang.

"Neither, we are from different clans," Ambercloud told Scourge.

"Different clans, liar! There are no other clans." Scourge turned to face his other clanmates.

"I think they're from Shadowclan." He told them. He motioned for the fluffy white she-cat to stand beside him.

"Pixie, help Kietsu escort these cats to the pit of doom!" Scourge commanded her. From the back of the group came a gray tabby with coal black stripes and emerald green eyes. She also had what appeared to be russet gray lynx facial markings and she wore a green collar. _Wait, is she expecting? _Ebonyshine wondered, looking at the she-cat's belly closely, but Kietsu noticed. She quickly moved to the side so her belly was no longer visible and moved her legs close together. She then gave Ebonyshine a cold, piercing look. Without another word, the two she-cats led the cats to a grove surrounded by four trees.

_Wait, I know this place! _Swamppaw thought as they entered the grove, _I've seen it in my dreams...and a great evil is supposed to lurk here. _When they reached to center of the grove, more cats padded out.

"Who are these pieces of filth? Kittypets? Or are they rogues?" A russet tabby she-cat with indigo eyes asked.

"They are intruders, that's all that matters, Scarlette." Kietsu replied curtly.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Meowed a calico she-cat beside Scarlette, her green eyes glinted evilly.

"That is for Scourge to decide, Spera. But for now..." Kietsu motioned to Scarlette, Spera and a couple others to guard the travelers. Meanwhile, Kietsu, Pixie, a white tom with icy blue eyes, a cream-colored she-cat with violet eyes and a tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes went to the back of the grove and returned carrying vines.

"Guide the gray tom with black paws and his sister to the top right tree," Pixie instructed through the vines in her jaws. Shaking, Swamppaw winced as a golden she-cat ushered him and Flintpaw to the tree Pixie had indicated.

"Lean against the tree," Kietsu commanded.

"What?!" The siblings gasped.

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the Bloodclan way. Your call," Pixie replied, dropping her bundle. Swamppaw thought about it and sighed, he already knew there was no chance he could get out, so he obliged and, after a moments hesitation, so did Flintpaw. Letting out a triumph purr, Kietsu and Pixie began their work.

"Primula, pass me a vine," Pixie commanded the cream-colored she-cat.

"You too, Kage," Kietsu added to the tortoiseshell tom.

After what seemed like moons, Kietsu, Pixie, Primula, Kage and the golden she-cat stepped back to look at their work.

"Well, what do you think, Topaz?" Pixie asked her golden clanmate.

Topaz looked around, Ambercloud and Nightsky were attacked to one tree, Mistblossom and Jaymint another, and right across from Swamppaw and Flintppaw, stood Skyshadow and Ebonyshine, calm, but determined. They would get out of this.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I'm saving everything for the next chapter. If anyone wants to submit an OC for Bloodclan, go ahead. Also if anyone wanted to know, Spera is 'hope' in latin, Primula is 'daisy' in latin, Kage is 'shadow' in Japanese and Kietsu is 'joy' in Japanese. So yeah, I thought latin and Japanese names were cool and unique. Thanks for reading and until next time.**


	19. Chapter 18

Ebonyshine woke with a start. Another dream about Toadpaw. Why did he always come in her dreams when she didn't even like him? Suddenly, voices were heard.

"I can't do it Pixie, Scourge expects be to raise these kits without a father!" The voice belonged to Kietsu.

"It'll be fine, Kietsu," Pixie responded, trying to reassure her friend.

"But how am I supposed to feed my kits if I don't have someone hunting for me?" Kietsu asked shrilly.

"It's fine, I'll hunt for you," Pixie responded.

"N-no, you can't! Scourge will kill you! And what if someone catches you?" Kietsu fretted.

"Scourge will do nothing of the sort. Don't forget these are his kits, he won't kill the cats who feed them. As for someone catching us...I'll just say they're Ice's kits or, or...Aquila's kits."

Kietsu sighed, and Ebonyshine imagined her looking out into the distance. "These kits should have never been born."

Ebonyshine imagined Pixie pressing against her friend. "I know," Pixie whispered, "but they're coming, so now we have to make the most of it." They're voices faded as they padded away.

"That's it, I'm tiered of being stuck here!" Nightsky growled. _Those Bloodclan cats made him so mad! _"Well I'm breaking out!" He said aloud. Unlocking all his fury, he pushed off of the tree. The vines holding him and Ambercloud broke, and his sister sat gasping from the impact of the ground.

"You could have at least warned me that you were going to break out of the vines!" Ambercloud muttered, spiting dirt out of her mouth.

"Mistblossom? Are you awake?"Nightsky asked, shaking the dirt from his pelt.

"We're all awake after your escape, Nightsky," came a weak croak.

"Then tell us what this place is," Ambercloud ordered.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" She muttered angerly, "It seems long ago this place was a war zone where-"

"Save stories for later," Featherlily interjected, appearing.

"But-"

"Right now we just need to escape," she stated firmly. Something about her position, or tone of voice, just..._something _told Ambercloud Featherlily would never let Mistblossom finish her explanation. So Featherlily went to untie Swamppaw and Flintpaw and Ambercloud, following her lead, helped the Hillclan cats, leaving Nightsky to help the Lakeclan warriors. Finally, everyone was untied except for Mistblossom and Jaymint.

"Come on, we have to now!" Featherlily told Swamppaw as he went to help Nightsky free Mistblossom and Jaymint. Just as she finished her sentance, voices were heard from the south side of the clearing. The Bloodclan cats were coming back.

"Hold on you guys," Flintpaw meowed, rushing up to help the Lakeclan cats.

"Look, we need to make sacrifices. Mistblossom and Jaymint are some of them, we have to go now!" Featherlily paced back and forth, tail lashing.

"What?!" Every cat gasped at her in shock. _How could she say that? She's supposed to be the guardian of the sky! _Ebonyshine was confused and angry, which was rare since she was so level-headed and calm at all times. But it looked like Featherlily was going to get her way because paws were getting closer and they began to see flashes of fur in the bushes.

"Take cover!" Featherlily hissed. For a moment everyone looked uncertain, but they eventually caved in and jumped in the bushes behind the Lakeclan warriors.

"Good morning little 'clan cats' it's time to meet your do-ughh!" Scarlette screeched the last word, causing the rest of her patrol to come running.

"W-where d-did they go?" A unfamiliar black tom with yellow eyes asked.

"I think I know some cats who can tell us..." Scarlette's indigo eyes drifted over to the Lakeclan cats. Swamppaw started fidgeting at once and it took four warriors just to contain him. _Why do I want to put my life in danger to save the Lakeclan cats? _Swamppaw felt as though the answer was buried deep inside him, but it refused to come out.

"Where are your friends?" Scarlette whispered, going right up to Jaymint. Jaymint shrugged,

"I don't know."

"Well well, Aquila, looks like have to persuade them to tell us," Scarlette turned to Aquila, then the prisoners. Beckoning Primula, Spera, Kage, Pixie and an unknown white tom, Scarlette began untying the vines holding Mistblossom and Jaymint captive. As much as the cats in the bushes wanted them to run, they knew the siblings were terribly outnumbered. So they were forced to watch the fourth member of the prophecy being dragged away to who knows where, but for now, it seemed like no one knew where the others had gone.

"Where are the others?" Scourge cried, outraged.

"Yes,...well, about that...um..." Scarlette studdered.

"Nix! What have you idiots done?"

The white tom looked up, startled. "Well, um...the prisoners have escaped!" He burst out.

"Well then, have these two told you where they are?"

"Negative, they refuse to give up any information."

"Well, I think I can give them a good reason to give up their location..." Scourge's eyes glinted mischievously.

Ambercloud was curled up, unable to sleep in the hunted forest. No matter how many times Nightsky insisted they would be fine, she knew that cats could be looking for them right now as everyone slept. Though she knew they had to stay to help Mistblossom and Jaymint. As she closed her eyes, Ambercloud started thinking of Mistblossom. Her glossy gray- and- silver fur, her green eyes, her need to know everything... soon Ambercloud had a surprisingly good picture of the Lakeclan she-cat in her head. She looked so real too, but Ambercloud knew it was just a dream...right? In her 'dream' she approched Mistblossom and asked where the Lakeclan warrior was, to which Mistblossom responded they were at the foot of a sandy ravine that was protected by thorn bushes to the west of the pit of doom.

Then Ambercloud woke up, and she knew what she had to do. She didn't know if it had been a dream or not, she had to try to find her friends. Starting with dream Mistblossom's theory.

**So yeah, another chapter. Thanks to Jaysong for submitting Aquila, which apparently means eagle in Latin. I might not be posting the next chapter for a while since my laptop with the files on it might not be accessible for a week. Thanks for reading and until next time- Mallowbloom**


	20. Chapter 19

"Why? I've hypothesized you, taken your dreams away, erased your love for the she-cat in the waking world, yet you still insist you like that fish-faced she-cat!" Featherlily spat.

"You will never take my love for her away, no matter what you do to me!" Swamppaw stood opposite of her, and for a minute it looked like the two were going to suddenly going to leap at each other and ripe the other to shreds. However, after a minute of mindless staring, Featherlily, unable to hurt the young tom, backed up and stood straight again.

"Stubborn young tom," she hissed, "you will love me, mark my words." She slowly began approaching him again, this time more cautiously.

"Featherlily?! What are you doing?" Winterlily ran up to her sister, unable to contain the shock that her sister would go this far to get the tom. She ran until she stood right in between the two, apprentice behind her, sister in front.

"Winterlily, what do you want? I told you I could handle this, did you think I was lying?" Featherlily was panicking inside, but on the outside, she was trying to act betrayed. However, Winterlily had grown up with Featherlily's deceiving ways, and she knew all her sister's tricks.

"So this is why Swamppaw has been feeling ill, I knew it! Poor Lakestar has always believed your lies, so imagine what she's going to do when she finds out her best friend has been harassing one of the cats of her prophecy." Winterlily walked around her sister threateningly.

"You wouldn't," Featherlily gasped.

"Try me," Winterlily invited.

"Stop!" Swamppaw yowled.

"Let him go, Featherlily," Winterlily demanded. "It's over."

For a moment it seemed like Featherlily would keep the tom there forever, then she finally sighed,

"You got lucky!"

"Why did you do that?!" Featherlily spat once Swamppaw was gone.

"How could you torture that young tom?" Winterlily retorted.

"I'm not torturing him, I'm...encouraging him."

"Encouraging him," Winterlily scoffed. "I'm out of here."

"Wait...where are you going?"

"To tell everyone the truth about you!"

"B-but, you can't! I'm your sister!"

"The fact that we're kin can only go so far," Winterlily spat, stalking away.

Featherlily couldn't help it, she didn't want to do it, but some unknown force told her to do it. "No! You can't!... She with fur as white as snow, she with lilac eyes, she named after a twoleg season and flower, she will be trapped in the mirror of all powers!" There was a strangled gasp from Winterlily, then in a flash, she disappeared, and Featherlily was left sobbing about what she had done.

"Are you sure?" Nightsky asked his sister.

Ambercloud shook her head. "N-no...but it all seemed so real...we have to at least try." She looked around at the others gathered around her. Swamppaw and Flintpaw, she noticed, we nodding with cold determination shining in thier eyes. Suddenly the bushes rustled and they all leaped in one bush. Prancing out of the bush was Aquila. The Bloodclan tom took one look at the ground, then at the bush the cats crouched in.

"I know you're in there," he told the bush, wrapping his tail around his paws. Ebonyshine sighed and padded out, the others following behind.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You think I hunt prey by waiting for a mouse to leap into my claws?" Aquila retorted. "Any cat with tracking skills could clue into your where abouts simply by looking at your lousy escape yesterday."

"They know?!" Flintpaw exclaimed.

"Like I said, any cat with tracking skills could find where you are." Aquila grunted.

"Ok, so you caught us. Now what are you going to do...turn us in?" Flintpaw asked.

"I would turn you in," Aquila sighed, "but instead, I will take you to your friends."

"Really?!" Ebonyshine asked, paws tingling with excitement.

"What's the catch?" Skyshadow demanded suspiciously.

"No catch...I just want to help out of the goodness of my heart," Aquila paused for a moment before continuing, "you may not believe this, but I once roamed this forest alone. As a loner."

"What happened?" Swamppaw asked.

Aquila sighed looking into the distance. "Times changed. Bloodclan came to the forest and threatened my territory and hunting. So I joined them, it's better then dying. Now come," he meowed, beckoning them with his tail. "I shall take you to your friends." All cats began to move forward...well, all except Skyshadow.

"Wait, so we're all going to follow a complete stranger into unknown territory?!" He meowed in disbelieve. All cats nodded.

"Quit being hare-brained!" Ebonyshine scolded, "now come, or it may be to late for the Lakeclan cats." Skyshadow considered this for a moment, then reluctantly followed the black tom.

"Here it is," Aquila whispered as they crouched outside a tunnel in the gorse.

"This is where we part," Aquila began facing them. "When you enter this tunnel you will find yourselves in a clearing, once there, head towards the smooth, tall boulder. When you get to the boulder, you should see a cave entrance with lichen hanging over the entrance. Enter it and you'll find your friends." He concluded.

"Thanks for everything Aquila," Ebonyshine purred, dipping her head.

"No need to thank me...just don't forget me." There was a rustling in the bushes, then Aquila was gone. As so as he parted, Swamppaw started for the tunnel. Ambercloud quickly intercepted him.

"Are you mouse-brained? Didn't your mentor tell you to always smell for signs of danger in enemy territory?" She demanded. Swamppaw hung his head.

"Hey, don't be so hard on him," the always peaceful and kind, Ebonyshine, replied. Ambercloud grunted, but like everyone else, she didn't dare argue with the she-cat.

"Let's just go!" Nightsky hissed, pushing his way through the tunnel. Following the medicine cat, they found themselves in a clearing and glancing to the left they saw the big boulder Aquila had described. Walking in, they saw that Mistblossom and Jaymint were indeed trapped in there, vines tied them together and covered their mouths.

"Mmhh!" Mistblossom's meow was muffled by the vines.

"We don't have much time," Featherlily meowed, appearing through the lichen.

"What took you so long?" Nightsky asked.

"Yeah, where were you this morning?" Flintpaw added, standing beside the tom.

"Never you mind, Swamppaw, you and Ambercloud guard the entrance while the others try to untie the Lakeclan cats," Featherlily ordered.

"Why do I have to stand guard?" Swamppaw protested.

"Do not ask questions!" Featherlily spat, "you are lucky I am even wasting a few moments of my time to spare your _friends_!" She spat the last word. The cats, very hesitantly, began untying the knots, Swamppaw included. Before long, they had freed their Lakeclan friends.

"It took you long enough," Mistblossom muttered irritably, while Jaymint just stood there, eyes closed.

"We've got to go, now!" Jaymint exclaimed, opening his eyes quick as lightning.

"Why?" Ambercloud demanded.

"Just do it!" Jaymint hissed, making a beeline for the enterance, but it was too late.

"Well well well, it seems our Shadowclan cats have found their way back to their _friends_," a familiar shrill voice meowed, his shadow darkening the tunnel. There stood Scourge with Bone, Scarlette, Spera, Primula, Kage and Nix. Strangely, Kietsu, Pixie and Aquila were nowhere to be found. The 'Shadowclan' cats all turned to Featherlily for help, only to find she had disappeared, again.

There was no hope.

**Sorry I haven't been posting chapters lately, my teacher's been giving me tons of homework, so I haven't had time to write. Anyway, I'll try to post more frequently now. Also, I need some cats for Willowclan, so here's a form that you can fill out if you want a cat in Willowclan:**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Status: (Warrior, Nursing queen, ect)**

**Description:**

**Other important information:**

**That's all for this chapter, until next time- Mallowbloom**


	21. Chapter 20

"The time of revelation is almost here," Blazesummer began.

"Yes, in just a few days time, the path ahead will be clear," Jaybreeze added.

"Has anyone seen Winterlily?" Specklevine asked curiously. Both cats shook their heads, their own curiosity beginning to surface.

"I'll check with Featherlily, maybe she's seen Winterlily," Specklevine volunteered, fading into the mist.

"Meanwhile, I think it's time to reconnect the long lost clan," Jaybreeze meowed, also fading, until it was just Blazesummer left.

In a meadow filled with flowers, a beautiful white she-cat with a dappled coat and green eyes stood, waiting. Suddenly, a small tornado appeared in front of the she-cat, still, she stood her ground as the wind ruffled her fur. Moments later, the tornado dissolved, and in it's place was Jaybreeze.

"Greetings Mintdapple," Jaybreeze greeted warmly.

"Jaybreeze," Mintdapple replied, her body tense. "It's been a while, what do you want?"

"Mintdapple, I haven't been in Willowclan's hunting grounds for moons, and all you have to say is 'what do you want?'"

"I'm sorry, but you abandoned us in a time of need. You let the other clans exile us!"

"I'm sorry we abandoned you, but know that hope is on the way."

"What do you mean?" Mintdapple asked curiously.

"When light joins dark, the elements will come together, four will become eight and willow will save the clans." Jaybreeze whispered.

"Four will become eight? The elements will come together? Willow will save the clans? What kind of nonsense are you talking about now Jaybreeze?" Mintdapple demanded.

"Just trust in your ancestors..." Jaybreeze murmured, fading.

"It's hard to trust cats who abandoned you in a time of need!" Mintdapple yowled to the starry sky.

"No, don't hurt us!" Swamppaw yowled as he thrashed wildly in Bone's jaws.

"Swamppaw please, be quiet," Ebonyshine soothed as the cats were all herded out of the den.

"Shut up, all of you!" Scourge yowled. Panting and gasping for breath, all cats were thrown into the clearing while the cats of Bloodclan circled them like vultures.

"What do we do?" Ambercloud whispered fearfully. Skyshadow closed his eyes and imagined what would happen if he raked his claws down Bone's belly.

"Owww!" Bone shrieked. Opening his eyes Skyshadow saw that, much to everyone's shock, Bone was indeed bleeding and it looked as though claws had actully been ranked across his belly. However, when Skyshadow looked back at his friends, he saw none of them had moved. _Did I just do that? _He wondered.

"Who dare attack my deputy?!" Scourge demanded. Ebonyshine looked at Mistblossom, who looked at Swamppaw, who looked at someone else. No cat spoke.

"Well?" Scourge asked, "no one?" He paused for a moment, in which everyone stayed where they were.

"So be it. Bloodclan, attack!" Scourge cried.

"What do we do?" Ambercloud yowled, again.

"Attack, mouse-brain!" Nightsky spat back. Leaping into battle, Skyshadow pounced on Scarlette and started clawing clumps of her belly fur. Yowling in pain, Scarlette tried to push him off, but Skyshadow hung on to her. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Spera charging at him. Still clinging onto Scarlette, he imagined Spera getting kicked in the face. Sure enough, there was a yowl from Spera and while she lay, dumbfounded on the ground, Ebonyshine came over and took over.

"Swamppaw! Help!" Flintpaw screeched. Whirling around, Swamppaw saw that his sister was being cornered by Bone and Nix.

"No, get away from her!" Swamppaw yowled, knocking Bone off his paws, but it was futile, for that only landed him right next to Flintpaw. Flattening their ears, the two apprentices crouched down while the Bloodclan warriors came closer. _Please don't let them hurt us,_ the two prayed, closing their eyes. Two yowls were heard and Mistblossom opened her mouth in shock. The two apprentices were standing close together with their eyes closed, and it seemed they had created some sort of force field. It was violet colored and surrounded the pair, shielding them from the two warriors. The two toms tried to push through it, but as soon as their paws made contact with the shield, an electric force shocked them and pushed them back.

"Help!" Nightsky shrieked, shaking everybody out of their trance. Flintpaw and Swamppaw opened their eyes and the force field broke. Mistblossom lept forward to help, but there was no need, for Jaymint and Ebonyshine were already halfway to the apprentices. Turning the other way, she saw Skyshadow and Ambercloud helping Nightsky fight Spera, Scarlette, Kage and Marmalade. However, next thing she knew, Primula had knocked her to the ground and went she began to see red, she knew the she-cat had clawed her ear.

"Mistblossom! No!" Swamppaw, yes Swamppaw, rushed over to the injured she-cat's side and began clawing at Primula's chest.

"We have to get out of here before more come," Nightsky yowled. With a couple final blows to their attackers, the cats sprang to the gorse tunnel.

"Help!" Ambercloud's scream brought them all to a halt. Scourge had the young Shadeclan warrior pinned to the ground, his sharp claws on her throat.

"One more step and your friend gets it," he threatened.

"Ambercloud!" Nightsky screamed, stepping forward.

"Enough!" Scourge hissed, his icy glare giving Nightsky chills. "Say goodbye to your friend!" He laughed.

"Stop!" Aquila snapped, marching out from a bush to the left of the clearing. "Scourge, this has gone on long enough, and I will not let you kill this innocent she-cat simply because you are cold-hearted!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Scourge roared, jumping to stand in front of the tom.

"I dare. I used to live here, then you took over. Now it's time for me to get even." With a yowl of outrage, Scourge lept on Aquila.

"Run!" Aquila managed to whispered as Scourge attacked him. The traveling cats didn't need to be told twice as the bolted out of the forest, not stopping until they reached a thunder path.

"It took you long enough," Featherlily muttered as they all stopped at the thunder path, and as Flintpaw noticed, her eyes became red as fire when she saw Mistblossom.

"Let's continued, we've got some ground to make up," Featherlily informed them briskly.

"No," Swamppaw meowed, standing in front of Featherlily.

"No?!" The she-cat repeated in disbelief.

"We've got wounds that need to be checked by Nightsky and we just got out of battle," he took another step so he was nose-to-nose with Featherlily.

"We're making a camp and staying the night," he told her.

"But-"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me? We're staying," Swamppaw repeated, ending the conversation. Featherlily hissed in annoyance, but didn't argue. Instead, she sat back as the cats made camp and got looked over by Nightsky, her eyes burning with hatred.

**Wow, this plot is getting good. This is the second to last chapter, just saying, and the next chapter will probably be shorter. Don't worry though, I'm making a sequel that I'll explain next chapter. So if you want to submit a cat for Willowclan, last call, and since next chapter is my last one, if anyone has any questions for me (how I developed the characters, etc) about the book, write in the reviews and I'll respond to the best of my ability's in the next chapter. Until the last chapter- Mallowbloom**


	22. Chapter 21

"Jaybreeze? Where are the others?" Blazesummer demanded.

"I don't know, I was busy talking to Mintdapple," the guardian of Wind, began.

"Featherlily is defiantly behind it," Blazesummer growled, "and I'm not going to put up with it anymore." He vanished and left the ancient she-cat behind.

"Featherlily!" Blazesummer hissed. The she-cat swung around to face the orange tom.

"What do you want?" She growled, narrowing her eyes.

"I _want _to know where Specklevine and Winterlily are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, not making eye contact.

"Oh you know exactly what you did!" Blazesummer spat, "you captured both Winterlily and Specklevine in your mirror!"

"H-how did you know that?" The silver-and-gray she-cat was truly shocked.

"A little birdie told me," Blazesummer purred, and with that said, a magnificent Phoenix flew from behind Featherlily, only to rest upon one of Blazesummer's shoulders.

"You-you were spying on me?!" Featherlily exclaimed.

"You left me no choice, and now imagine what everyone will think when I tell them what you've been up to."

"You don't want to do that."

"Who's going to stop me?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"It was the weirdest thing...I don't know what happened," Skyshadow explained.

"So let me get this straight. You imagined yourself hurting Bone, and it happened?" Jaymint inquired.

"Y-yes, I don't know how, but.."

"Skyshadow, it means you've gotten your powers!" Ebonyshine meowed excitedly, pressing against the young tom.

"I-I have?" He stuttered.

"What about us?" Flintpaw and Swamppaw asked crossly, "we somehow managed to create a force field together and no one cares!"

"Well of course we care, your powers are cool too, but what I don't understand is why we even have powers," Jaymint began.

"Yeah," Mistblossom nodded, "I mean, Jaymint got his power first, and he wasn't even one of the chosen cats."

"It must have something to do with the darkness we have to face," Ambercloud murmured.

"But we," Jaymint waved his tail at Flintpaw, Ebonyshine, and Ambercloud herself, "we weren't part of the prophecy."

"Skyclan has many mysteries, until you join them, I suggest not trying to figure them out," Featherlily muttered, padding up to the group.

"Spoken like a true Skyclan cat," Nightsky muttered.

"We must get going," Featherlily interjected, starting up the thunderpath. Exchanging confused glances, the cats began following.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"Are we there yet?" Swamppaw complained.

"Do you see a forest of willow trees?" Featherlily meowed irritably.

"How can you be sure they'll be in a _forest _of willow trees?"

"Why do you think they're called _Willowclan, _Swamppaw?" Mistblossom demanded.

"Quit arguing all three of you," Ebonyshine scolded gently, the only way she knew how.

"But we've been traveling all day!" The apprentice wailed.

"We've been traveling since dawn," Jaymint replied, looking up at the sky. "It's now sun-high, but nice try."

"And look at the progress we've made; we're almost at the mountains!" Ambercloud meowed. Nightsky nodded, the mountain peaks rose high into the sky, and it seemed as though they were looming right over the cats. Glancing behind, he saw that Bloodclan's forest was a just a tiny speck in the distance, and the original forest containing Shadeclan wasn't even visible.

"How much longer until we reach the mountains?" Swamppaw wined.

"Swamppaw, quit being so immature-" All at once Featherlily stopped, causing everyone to crash into her.

"What is it?" Mistblossom asked, stepping out of the back of the line to stand beside Featherlily. However, as soon as she reached Featherlily, she let out a howl of distress and began plumeting down the hill, but before she could fall, Featherlily grabbed her by the scruff and pulling her up.

"Mistblossom, are you ok?" Jaymint asked, rushing up to his sister. Mistblossom gave a weak nod.

"What was that?" Swamppaw asked Featherlily.

"See for yourself," she meowed, stepping aside. The view all cats saw next was astonishing. Directly below them, were willow trees. The huge trees were bigger then any the forest cats had seen before, and in their center, in front of a willow tree bigger then the rest, was a large Opalized Wood Boulder Opal Fossil with bright emerald green & blue growth rings, probably where the leader addressed the clan. In front of the boulder was a small pond, and in it were cats, swimming.

"I thought only Lakeclan cats swam," Mistblossom whispered in awe.

"We've found them," Ebonyshine breathed. Suddenly one of the cats below looked up, and let out a cry of alarm.

"Do we run, or rush down to meet them?" Swamppaw asked.

"What do you think mouse-brain?" Ambercloud hissed, as the cats stood, and awaited their fate.

**So, did you guys like it? I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry, the sequel will be out soon. Did you know this was my first story published on Fanfiction? Anyway, thanks to my wonderful reviewers, Jaysong of Thunderclan, Thesoundlessrune and many others who helped boost my moral so I would continue this story. Lastly, I will leave you with the title to the sequel, and the summery.**

Willowclan's return

Ambercloud, Jaymint, Nightsky, Mistblossom, Featherlily, Swamppaw, Flintpaw, Ebonyshine, and Skyshadow have finally found Willowclan, but what trouble awaits them? And is finding and bringing back a lost clan really worth all the trouble and heartbreak? As Ebonyshine soon realizes, Willowclan's history is all wrong, and they have secrets of their own. Some that are better left unheard of and forgotten...

**So how does that sound? Good enough? Anyway thanks again and the adventure continues in book 2 "Willowclan's return". **


End file.
